Todavía no
by saritasegval
Summary: Clarke una joven doctora cambiará la vida de Lexa, quien había renunciado completamente al amor.
1. Capítulo 1

Todavía no

Clarke bajaba corriendo por las escaleras de su edificio, mas bien saltaba los peldaños de dos en dos, de tres en tres, ella era una chica súper puntual pero la noche anterior sus compañeras de piso la habían convencido para salir de fiesta y ahora temía llegar tarde a una entrevista de trabajo.

Subió al coche su cara se descompuso y sintió una arcada.

-¡Joder Raven! - recordó que de vuelta a casa Raven se había mareado y vomito por la ventana, o al menos ella pensaba que lo había hecho pero sin duda había sido en la parte trasera del coche.

Bajo todas las ventanillas y arranco, ahora no podía entretenerse o llegaría tarde realmente.

Entro en un parcking y sus ojos brillaron al ver un lavadero de vehículos, metió su coche dentro y se bajo en busca de alguien que la atendiera, miro el reloj dorado de su muñeca, había sido un regalo de su padre cuando termino la carrera, tenia aun media hora.

Sintió un gran rugido acercándose, le temblaban hasta las piernas y de repente lo vio un Porsche 911 turbo negro delante de ella haciéndole las luces, se quedo paralizada, aquella preciosidad rugió de nuevo pero Clarke seguía inmóvil, ella había llegado antes y no se iba a ir.

-Rubia tenia que ser. - murmuro la conductora abriendo la puerta.

Clarke observo como salia aquella mujer del coche, la miro de abajo arriba, tenia una pierna totalmente tatuada, unos piratas negros con muchos bolsillos, una camiseta negra también, el brazo derecho tontamente tatuado, y un tímido infinito con una C cruzada en su muñeca izquierda, un precioso y largo cuello, unos labios preciosos y... Un ceño fruncido sobre unos ojos verdes preciosos que la miraban molestos.

-Te repito, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Qué? - Entonces Clarke vio el logotipo del lavadero bordado en la camiseta sobre su pecho. - Mi amiga anoche vomito en el coche y... - Se quedo sin palabras cuando avanzo hacia ella solo pudo señalarle la puerta, aquella mujer abrió el coche y echo una ojeada sin inmutarse. - ¿Lo vas a limpiar tu? - pregunto incrédula.

Tras dirigirle una mirada fulminante respondió enfatizando el sarcasmo. -No que va, tengo unos duendecillos escondidos que lo harán.

Clarke sonrío tensamente, la chica empezó a explicarle las tarifas y se le desencajo la mandíbula, no iba a pagar tanto por algo que podía hacer ella, le dijo que se lo pensaría tras debatir el precio, se subió en su coche y aparco en una plaza libre que había enfrente, mientras se bajaba y cerraba el coche observo a la morena que se subía en el Porsche y como salida de Fast & Furious aparco en coche en el lavadero.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar su reloj mientras avanzaba, quince minutos.

La entrevista le había salido genial, ahora solo tenia que estar toda la semana pendiente del móvil, subió a su coche, de nuevo aquel olor, iba a obligar a Raven a limpiarlo y luego la mataría.

No pudo evitar dirigir una mirada al lavadero, aquella mujer tenia algo, no sabia si era su mal carácter, era muy antipática para vender lo que fuera, si vendiera pasteles seguro que serian amargos, pero era tan guapa, pese a su pelo recogido y aquel uniforme que le sentaría mal a cualquiera excepto a ella. Y como se movía, parecía que estaba bailando, definitivamente era un baile entre ella, el coche y la maquila que sostenía, apoyando su peso en el pie izquierdo y luego en el derecho y así sucesivamente, mientras sus caderas se movían desplazando la maquina de un lado a otro.

Disipo aquella imagen y se fue de allí rumbo a su casa.

Convenció a Raven para limpiar el coche, Octavia se apunto pero solo porque quería reírse un rato, la estaban esperando y se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el modelito que llevaba Octavia, unos shorts vaqueros demasiado cortos para dejar volar la imaginación, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba ver perfectamente la parte de arriba del bikini tan colorido que tenia.

\- ¿Manos a la obra? - Dijo entusiasmada.

\- Bueno si vas a restregar las tetas sobre el coche de Clarke no sera un castigo tan malo. - Comento Raven entre risas.

Ya en la gasolinera Raven y Clarke acaban de terminar el trabajo y Octavia las miro con una diabólica sonrisa mientras sostenía la manguera a presión e introducía una moneda para ponerlo en marcha a lo que Clarke respondo cerrando de golpe la puerta del coche mientras gritaba.

-¡Te Mataré!


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke se acercaba a sus amigas sonriendo con un rollo de bolsas de basura que acababa de comprar en la tienda de la gasolinera, habían terminado empapadas y no iban a subir así a su coche.

Se pregunto que seria de su vida sin esas dos, seguramente algo más aburrida. Al llegar hasta ellas no pudo evitar reírse, no se lo podía creer, Octavia estaba posando sexy sobre su coche mientras Raven le hacia fotos con el móvil, no si al final si que le iba a restregar las tetas por todo el coche.

-¿Me podéis explicar esto?

-Fotos para el nuevo novio de Octavia, aunque quizas me las guarde.

-¿Nuevo novio? - Pregunto Clarke fingiendo sorpresa.

-Ya lo sé, pero antes que digáis nada os confieso que esta vez me he enamorado de verdad, creo que jamas me había sentido así, fue un flechazo a primera vista. Os va ha encantar.

Sus amigas intentaron aguantar la risa y le dedicaron una sonrisa, hacia cuatro años que la conocían y habían escuchado esas mismas palabras al menos siete veces, el problema era que tenia razón adoraban a todos sus novios pero Octavia pronto se cansaba de ellos o simplemente se enamoraba inmediatamente de otro y dejaba al anterior.

-¿Y como se llama el afortunado? -Pregunto con curiosidad Clarke.

-Lincoln, el viernes iremos al bar donde trabaja y no quiero escusas no quiero mirar a nadie Clarke, aunque creo que lo he invitado esta noche a casa.

La semana paso muy lentamente, Clarke había establecido una relación de dependencia con su móvil, hasta que ese viernes por la mañana sonó, contesto al primer tono, puesto que no se había separado ni un centímetro de el en toda la semana.

Al colgar empezó a correr, saltar y gritar por toda la casa, había conseguido el trabajo, se sentía feliz, con ganas de comerse el mundo y por supuesto que iba a salir esa tarde con sus amigas a celebrarlo.

Ya eran las 19:00 y salieron guiadas por Octavia, estaba cerca así que fueron dando un paseo, llegaron a una calle muy estrecha peatonal y la guía se detuvo.

-Bienvenidas al Ground.- Exclamo Octavia extendiendo los brazos, justo en el momento en el que salia Lincoln y la cogía levantándola del suelo, parecían cronometrados.

Desde que lo habían conocido el lunes por la noche lo habían adorado, era guapisimo y aunque en un primer momento pensaron que era la sensatez que le faltaba a Octavia, a lo largo de la semana con cada visita se dieron cuenta que era igual de divertido que ella, eran tal para cual, Raven y Clarke lo adoraron de inmediato.

Lincoln beso a su novia y tras dejarla en el suelo abrazo a sus amigas a la vez como si fueran amigos de toda la vida que llevaban meses sin verse.

-Os sirvo ahora mismo, ¿tres cervezas? ¿a que sí? Si no os las voy a sacar igual.-Se dirigió al interior del local e inmediatamente salio con las tres cervezas, aunque Octavia cogió la suya y entro con él.

Raven y Clarke se quedaron fuera apoyadas en un barril, analizando a todo ser vivo que pasaba cerca de ellas, estaban en modo caza, sin importar que Raven tuviera novio, le gustaba jugar y así animaba a su amiga a que no se cortara ni un pelo.

Un ronroneo llamo la atención de la morena.

-¡Oh dios mio! ¡Quiero montarla!

Clarke se giro con curiosidad y vio una moto que se acercaba con intención de detenerse y una mujer sobre ella.

-¿A cual de las dos quieres montar?- La verdad que ella también quería hacerlo, le había parecido tan sexy, pero Raven la había visto primero.

-Cuando se quite el casco te lo digo.-Miro descaradamente como aquella mujer bajaba de la moto tenia unas piernas larguísimas, se quito los guantes y los puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero mientas abría la cremallera, Raven estaba alucinando mientras su amiga analizaba sus expresiones faciales, la mujer camino hacia el bar y cuando estaba fuera del ángulo de visión de Clarke y con la vista de Raven aun sobre ella, se quito el casco y entro. -A las dos, me montaba sobre las dos, y si es a la vez mejor aun.

La rubia se había terminado la cerveza le pregunto a su amiga si quería otra a lo que Raven le contesto con un gesto indicándole que aun le quedaba media, así que Clarke entro, la barra estaba llena y distinguió una camiseta negra en la que ponía en la espalda "grounder", supuso que era la camarera y se acerco a ella por detrás, estaba muy buena y juraría que era la mujer de la moto, no sabría decir si era porque se había tomado la cerveza muy rápido o porque Raven no había entrado todavía en busca de esa mujer, pero cuando la tuvo delante poso su mano ligeramente en la espalda de aquella morena espectacular.

-¿Me puedes poner una cerveza por favor? -Entonces vio como aquella mujer se giraba hacia ella confusa y allí estaban, los ojos verdes de la chica antipática, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la confusión de sus ojos cambio por un brillo divertido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Lincoln detrás de la barra abría una cerveza y se la daba a la chica, la cual la cogió y se la ofreció a Clarke con una sonrisa divertida, vaya esa sonrisa conquistaría al mismo cupido. La rubia cogió la cerveza de su mano atreviéndose a acariciarla mientras lo hacia. -¿Cuanto te de debo?- Logro decir perdida en aquellos labios.

-Invita la casa.

Tras darle las gracias salió a contárselo inmediatamente a Raven, el silencio se hizo cuando la vieron salir, de repente alguien salio corriendo de tras de ella y se subió a la espalda abrazándola, Octavia.

-Se nos han adelantado cielo. -Espeto Raven.

Contemplaron atónitas como su amiga bajaba de la espalda de aquel bombón y se fundían en un tierno abrazo, como era posible que Octavia conociera a semejante belleza y nos les hubiera hablado de ella. Rápidamente y entusiasmada dirigió aquella mujer hacia sus amigas.

-Chicas esta es Lexa, es...-Dudo hasta encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Es digamos la hermana de Lincoln, ¿Os acordáis que os hable de lo guapa que era? - Estaba más entusiasmada de lo normal. - Bueno la morena sexy es Raven y la rubia con cara de cachonda Clarke.

A Clarke se le subieron los colores, pero su amiga era así, lo pensaba, bueno no lo pensaba lo decía directamente.

-A la señorita 500L ya tengo el placer de conocerla, me ha pedido una cerveza antes, encantada Raven.

-Bueno son terreno vedado.

-Estoy aquí al lado con... -dudo un instante. - ellas, si os apetece uniros al grupo no hay problema. - Guiño un ojo y se fue al barril de la otra punta.

Clarke se había quedado muda, Lexa se acordaba de ella del Lunes, estaba claro, recordaba hasta el modelo de su coche, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes de encontrarse con las miradas interrogantes de sus amigas.

-Es la chica antipática de la que os hable.

-¿Lexa? - Pregunto incrédula Octavia. - Si es un amor, yo me la follaba.

Clarke desvío la mirada de la conversación y la dirigió hacia donde estaba Lexa, la cual también la estaba mirando, e iniciaron un juego que la alejó completamente de lo que hablaban sus amigas, cuando la una pillaba a la otra mirando desviaba la mirada para encontrarse segundos después, a lo que empezaron a sumarse sonrisas hasta que Clarke fue descubierta sonriendo como una tonta.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

Sus amigas la miraban sin entender nada, ella simplemente contesto que se estaba meando y entro al bar en dirección al baño, se dio cuenta que realmente era así, las tres cervezas que ya llevaba hacían presión en su vejiga, genial, había cola, se puso detrás de las dos chicas que estaban al lado de la puerta del baño.

Se giró al notar que se acercaba alguien y para su sorpresa era Lexa.

-Bienvenida a la cola.- Le informo levantando las cejas divertida.

Lexa observo la cola y luego el baño de los hombres vacío y sin decir nada entro en el, ahí estaba nuevamente la chica del lunes, seguramente tenga cambios de humor, hace unos minutos le estaba sonriendo y dedicándole miraditas y ahora la ignoraba completamente, era como un jarro de agua fría.

Salieron dos chicas del baño y entraron las otras dos juntas, la rubia echo los ojos hacia atrás con el panorama, Lexa salia del baño y sonrío ante la cara de Clarke, que inmediatamente disimulo pero ya era tarde. Un hombre se cruzo con ella al entrar al baño y la miro confuso, Lexa simplemente fingió colocarse el paquete, hecho que a Clarke le hizo reír. Otra vez la estaba descolocando, ahora en su modo simpática y graciosa.

-¿Que tal tu coche? - Su voz no sonaba interesada pero su mirada sí.

-Bien. -Mintió, lo hacia tan mal que hasta aquella desconocida se dio cuenta y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro a modo de risa.-La verdad que lo limpiamos, pero sigue oliendo fatal y hay una mancha que no hay manera de quitar.

-Pasarte el lunes, te haré un precio especial.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? - Pregunto confusa, ya podría haberle hecho una rebaja la primera vez que fue.

-No. -Sonrió. -Hay una linea muy fina que separa lo que se debe y lo que se puede Clarke.

-¿Como entrar al baño de hombres?

-¿Quien sabe lo que escondo entre la piernas?.- Lexa parecía divertirse con la conversación y aun más cuando vio los ojos de Clarke descender a su entrepierna y observar detenidamente. -¿Algo de lo que me deba preocupar?

\- No lo sé, a simple vista no parece haber nada sospechoso. -Volvió a sus ojos, se estaba divirtiendo con ella, le estaba tomando el pelo, ¿le estaba provocando?

Entonces Lexa se acerco, se acerco demasiado y disimuladamente se rozo con Clarke pasando por su lado y quedándose detrás de ella, definitivamente ahí abajo no había nada, aunque la sangre le empezó a hervir, jamas había tenido una conversación de ese tipo con alguien prácticamente desconocido, se sentía atraída por ella, quería girarse hacia ella pero estaba paralizada, lastima que ambos baños estuvieran ocupados, sentía ganas de volverse a rozar con ella, la sentía detrás suyo a escasos centímetros pero es como si estuviera dentro de ella, lo que daría por estar dentro de ella realmente, tenia ganas de arrastrarla al baño tras ella, Raven y Octavia siempre le dicen que disfrute la vida, que se lié con algún desconocido en un bar, bueno parecia que se lo habian servido en bandeja.

La puerta del baño de las mujeres se abrió haciendo retroceder a Clarke y consiguiendo aquel roce que tanto ansiaba, cerró los ojos y simplemente lo disfruto, una mano tímida rozaba su cintura.

La voz de Raven la trajo de vuelta a la tierra y sintió el calor de aquella mano alejarse de ella.

-Te tengo que contar algo.- Cogió del brazo a su amiga sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la morena y la arrastro al baño, mientras se cerraba la puerta no podía dejar de mirar a Lexa sonriendo hasta que se cerro la puerta. - ¡Oh dios mio! Estoy teniendo un orgasmo, necesitaba mear.

Cuando salieron busco la mirada de Lexa nuevamente pero ahora no se la devolvía, miraba impaciente al interior del bar, una chica salió con un casco, dudo antes de dárselo a Lexa, parecía molesta con ella, impasible la morena miraba el reloj de su muñeca, Clarke intento escuchar la conversación, pero solo escucho a Lexa decir que se lo devolvería antes de que cerrara el bar, entonces vio como le daba el casco a otra chica, ella se puso el suyo, ambas subieron en la moto y se fueron de allí.

-¿Anya todo bien? .- Pregunto Octavia a la chica que discutía con Lexa.

-Lo de siempre -dijo acercándose y colocándose muy cerca de Raven. -Lexa y sus rollos, espero que se escape antes de que cierre y me devuelva el casco o si no no me podre ir a mi casa.

-Podrías quedarte en la nuestra. -Sugirió Raven. - Por cierto ella es Clarke, esta es Anya la dueña del bar. -Raven sonreía de una forma extraña a Clarke y movía sus cejas hacia Anya.

Clarke sonrió porque la estaban mirando pero no entendía nada, juraría que Lexa estaba tonteando con ella hace unos instantes, pero se acababa de ir con otra, eso hirió un poco su orgullo, observo lo acarameladas que la tal Anya y Raven estaban y cayo, era la chica de la que le hablo en el baño aunque apenas le había puesto atención, como ahora, solo escuchaba palabras sueltas, solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado en la entrada del baño, en como le había hecho sentir el roce del cuerpo de Lexa, y en como se había ido sin despedirse con otra.

Alguien aproximarse a su oído llamo su atención era Lincoln que la rodeo con sus brazos, aquello era extraño.

-Os he visto en los baños, -empezó a susurrarle en el oído.- volverá en un rato.-Se alejó de Clarke, se encamino hacia su novia a la que también le hablo al odio, mientras lo hacia Octavia miro con curiosidad a Clarke que se sonrojo a lo que su amiga le dedico una sonrisa.

Definitivamente aquel era el chico perfecto para su amiga, sensible, cariñoso, divertido ¡cotilla!

No sabia muy bien que quería decir con aquellas palabras, le había pedido que esperará a su hermana, ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Estaba claro que solo había jugado con ella, que se había ido con otra que le interesaba más, o quizás solo fuese una amiga a la que llevaba a casa. Si era así no tardaría en volver como aseguro su hermano, total tenían que esperarlo a que saliera de trabajar, aclararía sus dudas cuando Lexa volviera.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían salido los últimos clientes del bar cuando Anya los invito a pasar y bajo la persiana, puerta cerrada y vía libre fue lo único consiguió escuchar Clarke ante los gritos de sus amigas que corrieron tras la barra y empezaron a jugar a las camareras sirviendo a todos de una manera muy sensual.

-Hay algo que siempre he deseado hacer -Comento Octavia buscando la aprobación de Anya que asintió mientras se sentaba en una mesa con su cerveza, Octavia saco su móvil y puso musica, Clarke reconoció inmediatamente la canción "Down in Mexico" de The Coaster, su amiga siempre la escuchaba desde que la descubrió en una película de Tarantino, le servia para venirse arriba en cualquier ocasión, y así lo hizo, se subió encima de la barra y empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de la musica. -Vamos Raven.-La invito a subir.

Los tres se quedaron alucinando viendo aquellas dos mujeres encima de la barra bailando de esa forma tan sugerente, restregando sus cuerpos, acariciándose mutuamente, acercando demasiado sus bocas para girarse y juntar sus culos mientras seguían moviendo sus caderas, entrelazaron sus manos y las alzaron juntas, empezando ha bajar, Octavia dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta acompañada de una sonrisa, Lexa había entrado por el hueco abierto de la persiana y estaba en la puerta disfrutando del espectáculo, Clarke miro hacia la puerta para ver a quien sonreía su amiga, habían pasado dos horas desde que Lexa se había ido, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba una camiseta blanca bajo su chaqueta de cuero y su pelo parecía húmedo, la rubia decidió ignorarla, estaba claro que no se había ido con una simple amiga.

Cuando termino la canción las chicas bajaron de la barra, Raven se fue junto a Anya, Octavia sacó otra cerveza.

-Anya te dejo el casco en la mesa. - Por fin se manifestó Lexa. -Ya nos vemos.

-Te acabo de abrir una cerveza amor. ¿No me vas hacer el feo de irte ahora? -Octavia le dedico una mirada de cachorrito a Lexa para convencerla, la morena se acerco a la barra para cogerla, Octavia salio de la barra la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta la mesa donde estaban todos sentados. -Sabia que no me podías decir que no. -Sonrió complacida porque se quedara.

Ahora Lexa no le dedicaba ninguna mirada a Clarke, más bien la evitaba y se sentía incomoda, al igual que la rubia que no entendía porque le molestaba tanto su presencia ahora, no la había dejado tirada porque no habían venido juntas pero se sentía con el mismo rechazo.

-¿Vosotras no queríais visitar el castillo y el casco antiguo el domingo? - Pregunto entusiasmado Lincoln. - Lexa es una excelente guía.

-¿No habéis estado nunca? -Pregunto Lexa confusa sin mirar a la rubia de su lado.

-No corazón, nos mudamos aquí juntas hace dos años siempre decimos que queremos ir pero terminamos aplazándolo siempre. -Respondió Octavia.

-Perfecto, pues ya no hay escusa, podríais ir las cuatro el domingo. -Lincoln le dedico una mirada que hablaba demasiado a su hermana, pero nadie más que ellos dos la entendían.

-¿Y vosotros? - Pregunto Anya.

-El domingo me voy a rodar al circuito con el moto club y Octavia quiere verme.

-Los domingos por la mañana sabes que los dedico exclusivamente a salir con mi chica. -Espetó Lexa.

¿Entonces tenia novia? Pensó Clarke.

-Bueno, si has quedado con tu novia...-hizo una pausa la rubia, quería que le quedara claro que ella no entra en esos juegos mientras por fin se miraban nuevamente. -puedes traértela. -La morena la miraba confusa, Lincoln empezó a reír. -¿Qué? -¿Se había perdido algo?

-Esa es la chica de Lexa. -Respondió Anya señalando la moto que había fuera aparcada. -su amada 883 y claro que la traerá, después de recogerme a mi, así me aseguro de que no se escaquee.

Clarke abrió los ojos, algo le hacia cosquillas en la oreja, dios como le dolía la cabeza, se asusto al ver a Raven en su cama con cara de expectación, genial era ella quien le estaba haciendo cosquilla en la oreja para despertarla.

-¿Algo que contarme? -Empezó a reírse con la cara de confusión de su amiga. -Anoche cuando nos fuimos de fiesta te vi bailar con ella, fue mejor que ver una porno. -Clarke negó con la cabeza pero aquello no la convenció para abandonar su interrogatorio. -¿Que paso? -le pregunto con demasiado interés.

-Nada, no paso nada -su voz era más ronca de lo normal, se dio cuenta que aquella respuesta no era suficiente para Raven. - estaba inclinada en la barra pidiendo una copa y Lexa apareció por detrás, -no es que quisiera contárselo pero quería rememorarlo. -me pregunto que si no bailaba y le conteste que si era una invitación y no, no lo era, me dijo que ella no bailaba que se le daba mal y entonces no sé como -sí lo sabia, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se mordía el labio, Raven la miraba asintiendo para que prosiguiera. -empecé a mover mi culo contra ella y terminamos bailando, eso fue todo, no paso nada. No debería ni haberlo hecho, no se que estaba pensando.

-Eres una provocadora Clarke, me gusta, estas empezando a disfrutar de la vida pequeño saltamontes, sigue así. -Dijo con gran orgullo.

-¿Y tu qué? Te vi devorando a Anya en el baño ¿Y tu novio el ingeniero?

-Solo lo estábamos pasando bien. -Sonrío maliciosamente. -Venga va, levántate haremos sesión de cine las dos juntas, solo quiero estar tumbada. - Su amiga le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le acompañara en la cama. -Vale, cinco minutos solo. -Se acurruco junto a ella en la cama abrazadas y se durmieron hasta medio día, cuando la luz del sol entraba intensamente por la ventana obligándolas a despertar. -Me muero de hambre, pide dos pizzas familiares, así tenemos para comer y cenar, no quiero hacer nada hoy.

Clarke no pudo evitar reírse, llamo y pido dos pizzas y un helado grande de chocolate, se trasladaron al salón para esperar el pedido, Raven puso su usb de cine clásico en la tele y se prepararon para el maratón de cine.

Se les paso el sábado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era domingo, Octavia no había aparecido por casa pero les había escrito para que no se preocuparan, también les había mandado unas fotos de Lincoln con el mono de la moto, no podía ser pero se veía aun más atractivo, Raven entro a la habitación de Clarke esta tenia un montón de ropa extendida en la cama y la miraba con las manos en la cintura.

-Tía vamos de excursión no a una cita, ponte cómoda pero mona.-La mirada asesina de Clarke le hizo gracia, se acerco a la cama cogió un par de cosas y se lo dio a su amiga. -Ponte esto.- Le ordeno.

Estaban sobre el coche de Raven esperando a lo alto de la montaña, viendo todas las fotos que les estaba mandando Octavia, vieron una moto deslizándose por cada curva del camino que subía hasta arriba de aquella fortificación, Clarke empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa, se detuvieron delante de ellas, Raven abrió el maletero para guardar los cascos y las chaquetas, se saludaron todas con dos besos excepto Clarke y Lexa, simplemente se limitaron a mirarse un poco avergonzadas.

-Bueno Lexa, haz magia y dale vida a estas piedras.-Le animo Anya.

Lexa frunció el ceño y se resigno, empezó a guiarlas y ha contarles toda la historia de aquel sito a lo largo de los siglos, Clarke la miraba maravillada, escuchando cada explicación detenidamente, tenia una voz muy sexy, la cual se detuvo al ver a su amiga y a Raven ignorarla mientras se hacían fotos por cada rincón, se giro molesta y vio los ojos azules de Clarke brillando con asombro, aquella mirada la apaciguo al menos había alguien realmente interesada.

Se rezagaron un poco de sus amigas deteniéndose en cada lugar importante, volvían las miradas y las sonrisas, a cada pregunta que le hacia Clarke sobre el lugar los ojos verdes de Lexa brillaban más, la rubia alucino cuando la morena le leyó una inscripción en latín. Clarke era una chica de ciencias, nunca le había interesado lo más mínimo la historia, pero Lexa la hacia tan interesante que deseaba saber más, o deleitarse con el sonido de su voz simplemente ya que era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? -Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

-Puedes aunque no puedo asegurarte a que te responda.-respondió divertida.

-¿Eres historiadora? -Pregunto con duda.

-Estudie historia, sí.

-¿Y que haces...-se detuvo, quizás eran demasiadas preguntas y no quería formular una pregunta que quedara sin respuesta.

-¿Limpiando coches? -se le anticipo. -No me gusta la gente.

-Pues tienes muchas...-dudo y se rectifico.-muchos amigos.

-No me gustan los desconocidos, además que conozca a mucha gente no significa que sean mis amigos.

Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Por eso fue tan antipática con ella? ¿Era así con todos? A pesar de advertirle de que quizás no le contestara preguntas personales siguió interrogándola, Lexa intercalaba explicaciones y respuestas, le contó que el lavadero era suyo, que era la jefa y que normalmente no atendía a los clientes, para eso tenia dos empleados, pero uno de ellos estaba de vacaciones y tenia que cubrir su turno.

Lexa paso su brazo por la cintura de Clarke para detenerla, cuando esta miro a sus pies había una abertura con escaleras.

-¿Han bajado por ahí verdad?-Pregunto con miedo, Lexa la soltó y asintió, se miraron un buen rato Lexa desviaba la mirada hacia el lunar que tenia sobre el labio superior. -¿Tenemos que bajar?

-Si tienes miedo no. -Tardo en contestar.-Podemos alcanzarlas a la salida, no te voy a dejar aquí sola.

-¿Miedo yo? Para nada.-Mentía fatal, Lexa le indico con la cabeza que empezara a bajar lo que la asusto aun más.-Detrás de ti.

Lexa empezó a descender, girándose para comprobar que la rubia la seguía, le parecía tan divertido que una persona adulta tuviera miedo. Iban avanzando y sintió las manos de Clarke en su cintura, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, cerro los ojos para disfrutar la sensación que le provocaba, se le erizo toda la piel, pensó que seria por el frío que hacia bajo tierra pero sabia que realmente era por la rubia de su espalda, su pie choco con una piedra que salió despedida, ante el ruido Clarke se apretó a su cuerpo por detrás, toda su piel se erizaba aun más, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.

-Eres mala persona.-estaba molesta de que se burlara de ella.

-No tienes porque tener miedo.

-He visto demasiado cine de terror.-se justifico.

-Entonces sabrás que siempre en las películas atacan por detrás, así el que camina delante no nota la ausencia de su compañero.

Una cara de terror se formo Clarke, que se coloco delante dispuesta a dirigir el camino, Lexa se aguanto la risa esta vez y se centro en el culo de la rubia, el mismo que la había vuelto loca el viernes hasta el punto de decidir bailar con ella, lo que podría disfrutar con el y entonces se cocho de frente con ella, tenia una cara de sorpresa y estaba ruborizada.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí abajo? Pensé que no bajaríais. -era Raven y parecía avergonzada.

-Lexa me convenció.- Rió.

Lexa no sabia que estaba pasando, pero le encanto ver reír a Clarke de nuevo.

-Que momento más oportuno para superar tus miedos. Podéis ir saliendo por favor, no hagas que esto sea más incomodo.-Rogó Raven.

-¡Pero que Lexa no mire!-añadió Anya

Al oír la voz de su amiga encajo todas las piezas y empezó a reír ella también, Clarke se coloco tras ella y le tapo los ojos con sus manos y la hizo avanzar, no veía nada, tenia que confiar en Clarke, echo sus manos hacia atrás para sujetarse de los muslos de la rubia, esta le informo de cada escalón que había delante de ellas hasta que lograron salir pero no se movieron, Clarke seguía cubriendo sus ojos, su pulgar empezó a deslizarse por el muslo de la otra, un hormigueo le invadió el cuerpo, Clarke lo intensifico dejando caer su meñique por la nariz de Lexa, algo tan relajante que la hizo sentir incomoda, cogió las manos de la rubia y las retiro, pero le costo soltarlas, hasta que escucho el mormullo que subía del suelo y las soltó de golpe.

Esperaron hasta ver a las chicas saliendo a la luz del sol.

-Lexa podrías llevar a Clarke, no me siento bien y Raven me va a llevar a casa.-mientras le dedicaba una tensa sonrisa a su amiga.

-Anya sabes que tengo que ir a casa para ver como esta Roan.

-Pues te llevas a Clarke, compruebas que esta bien y la llevas...-se detuvo, no quería que fueran a casa, Lexa negó con la cabeza, no hacia falta hablar más, ya se lo habían dicho todo.-La invitas a tomar algo.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta Clarke no podía evitar pensar en quien seria Roan, ¿Por qué le preocupaba a Lexa que estuviera bien? Anya le dio su casco y chaqueta a Clarke, se despidieron y se subió al coche con Raven, se fueron con mucha prisa dejándolas allí a solas, pero las entendían, querían terminar lo que habían empezado en las cuevas antes de ser interrumpidas.

Clarke se puso el casco pero tenia dificultades con el broche.

-Ven aquí.-Le ordeno Lexa, cogió con sus manos el cierre y se lo abrocho sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos lo que puso muy nerviosa a la rubia.-¿Estas preparada?.-Solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y Lexa le acaricio la barbilla con su dedo antes de bajarle la visera.

Clarke nunca se había subido a una moto, la verdad que estaba un poco asustada, subió tras Lexa dejando espacio suficiente entre ellas para relajarse, seguía nerviosa por lo cerca que había estado la morena de su cara mientras le abrochaba el casco, observo a través del retrovisor como se introducían sus manos hacia el interior de los guantes, de la misma forma que aquellos largos dedos podían hacerlo dentro de ella, se encontró a Lexa girada hacia ella, la cual echo sus manos hacia tras cogiendo las caderas de Clarke, se paralizo mientras sentía como se la acercaba pegándola a su espalda, deslizandola sobre el asiento, sin levantar las manos las las arrastro sin prisa por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus rodillas, que bien se sentía aquello pese al rudo contacto de los guantes, le apretó rodillas contra sus caderas, luego busco las manos de Clarke, las sostuvo un rato acariciándolas para finalmente ponerlas alrededor de su cintura, a la rubia todo le estaba dando vueltas, no había ni un solo centímetro entre ellas, Lexa arranco la moto, las vibraciones de esta bajo sus piernas no era de gran ayuda para reprimir lo que estaban sintiendo, ambas respiraban agitadamente, Clarke se apretó más contra ella y reclino la cabeza sobre su hombro.


	4. Chapter 4

Acababan de llegar a casa de Lexa, Clarke jamas había visto un garaje tan bonito como aquel, parecía una estancia más de la casa, todo decorado con fotos de Lexa y Lincoln con pilotos, Marquez, los hermanos Espargaró... pases de carreras, los cascos parecían estar expuestos en unas estanterías, Lexa dejó los cascos junto a los demás, la rubia se fijo detenidamente en aquellas fotos y una le llamo la atención, Lincoln, el mismo Valentino Rossi, Lexa y una chica morena muy guapa, todos cogidos, llenos de felicidad excepto aquella morena a la cual Lexa rodeaba cariñosamente con su brazo.

-¿Tienes una foto con Rossi?-Pregunto entusiasmada reflejando la obviedad.

-Unas cuantas, es muy simpático siempre atiende a todos con mucha amabilidad.-Dijo colgando las chaquetas en un armario.

-¿Y la chica morena que parece estar por obligación?

-Costia. -se detuvo, su voz sonaba muy seria.-La hermana de Lincoln, venia simplemente por acompañarnos.

Vale, Clarke recordó que Octavia dijo que Lexa era como la hermana de Lincoln, pero no lo eran, pero este sí tenia una hermana de cual era mejor no hablar dada la reacción de la morena, nota de futuro no hablar de Costia.

Lexa entró por una puerta, la rubia la siguió sin estar muy segura de lo que hacia, entro a un salón precioso, tenias el mundo a tu alcance, katanas, mascaras de madera africanas, un calendario maya tallado en piedra... estaba lleno de objetos de todo el mundo, quizás viajara mucho, mientras la morena iba de un lado a otro buscando algo Clarke curioseo todo detenidamente, intentando saber algo más de aquella mujer que le atraía tanto. Sintió unas caricias en las piernas y un ligero golpe que casi la destabiliza, agacho su cabeza y vio un gato, ¿Seria Roan? Se coloco de cuclillas para acariciarlo y este se lo agradeció restregandose aun más a ella.

-Creo que le gusto.-Dijo al notar la presencia de Lexa que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Roan quieres comer?-Se acerco a ella corriendo mientras le ponía comida en un cuenco, lo acaricio y beso su cabeza.-Vuelvo enseguida amor.

Era la primera vez que Clarke veía a Lexa tan cariñosa, le gusto, al final muy, muy en el fondo era una persona sensible. No cruzaron ninguna palabra, la morena solo le indico con la cabeza que era hora de irse, se subieron esta vez en el Golf negro que había en el garaje, Clarke le indicaba el camino, ¿Que le había molestado tanto esta vez? Se preguntaba, el trayecto se hizo largo con tanta tensión, Lexa ni la miraba, solo asentía a cada indicación hasta que llegaron y por fin, la morena rompió el silencio.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. -Seguía sin mirarla.

-No te preocupes.-Bajo del coche, tras cerrar la puerta se asomo por la ventanilla. -¿Nos vemos?

Asintió nuevamente, Clarke se retiro y Lexa se fue, no podía con el carácter bipolar de aquella chica, aunque mañana tendría que verla, suspiró, saco el móvil y le escribió a Raven para comprobar si ya podía entrar a casa, el mensaje de vuelta llego enseguida, abrió el portal y subió sin ganas las escaleras, entró a casa.

-¿Anya ya se ha ido?

-Sí, Kyle viene de camino que tenia un rato libre. -Sonrió.

-¿Y como se ha tomado Anya lo de tu novio? -Pregunto preocupada.

-Lo sabe desde el primer día, solo lo pasamos bien juntas.

-¿Y Wick lo sabe?

-No, ¿Para qué? No hago nada malo. -Se excuso, haciendo desistir a Clarke.-Por cierto, Octavia me ha dicho que el moto club va hacer una fiesta esta noche, estamos invitadas. -Sus ojos le rogaron.

-No, no, déjame pensarlo, no, mañana es mi primer día de trabajo y no pienso ir de resaca, ya lo pasé mal en la entrevista por vuestra culpa, así que no.

A la mañana siguiente sin estar muy segura de como la recibiría Lexa aparco su coche en el lavadero, se había comprometido con ella, no tenia más remedio.

-Buenos días. -le dijo Lexa sin mirarla y anotando cosas en un albarán.-¿Tu numero de teléfono?

-Si querías mi numero no tenias que montar todo esto, con pedírmelo hubiera bastado.-¿Acababa de ver una ligera y rápida sonrisa en la cara de Lexa? No estaba segura pero empezó a dictar observando como la morena anotaba.

-Es para el control de calidad,-levanto la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules. -Aunque supongo que me acabas de dar permiso para guardarlo para mi disfrute personal.-Sonreía mientras decía aquellas palabras, Clarke no se lo esperaba, solo asintió con una ceja levantada. -Bueno en un par de horas estará listo, podrías pasarte a partir de las...-Miró su reloj casio sumergible, solo lo llevaba para trabajar y luego miró confusa a Clarke.-El centro comercial aun no ha abierto, ¿cómo te han dejado entrar al parcking los guardias de seguridad?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo. -Dijo haciéndose la interesante.

-La única explicación es que trabajes aquí.

-Pero no sabes en que planta. -Se estaba empezando a divertir retándola.

-Conozco a la mayoría de los vigilantes de seguridad, solo tengo que preguntarles por una rubia...-se detuvo y la observo sonriendo y se guardo el resto para ella misma, guapísima de ojos azules.

-Suerte con eso, cuando termine pasaré a recogerlo.

La morena no pudo evitar mirar como se marchaba, y ese culo, deseaba clavar sus dientes en el.

Empezaron a llegar más clientes, trabajaba rápido, era algo monótono, podía hacerlo aunque no tuviera celebro, porque en el ahora era todo Clarke, a veces se distraía tanto que se golpeaba con cualquier cosa que hubiera en su camino. Dolor, todo se oscureció unos segundos, tardo algunos más en aclarar su vista, se había golpeado la frente con la esquina de una puerta, toco su frente, le dolía pero todo estaba bien, siguió trabajando, paso su brazo por la frente para frenar una gota de sudor que sentía caer, su brazo estaba manchado de sangre, sintió otra gota caer, deslizándose por su cara hasta sus labios, corrió a por un trapo limpio y lo presiono en su frente, genial, ahora tendría que ir al servicio médico del centro, cruzarse con los clientes que habían dentro. Cruzo el parcking hasta la entrada a tienda, intentando relajarse, estaba claro que todos la iban a mirar, soltó un suspiro y entro, lo cruzo rápidamente mirando al suelo, llego al área de personal y entro a la consulta, habían dos mujeres esperando, no tuvo que decir nada cuando el auxiliar la vio la hizo pasar rápidamente por delante de las demás.

-Sientate en la camilla, ahora vendrá la doctora.-Salió cerrando la puerta.

Lexa se sentó en la camilla y empezó a balancear las piernas impaciente, ¿doctora? Hasta donde ella sabia el doctor era un señor mayor, bajito y rellenito, muy simpático, que le había curado en infinidad de veces, como cuando se corto la pierna con una matricula que sobresalía.

-¿Te has peleado con mi coche?-Clarke sonreía viendo la cara incrédula de Lexa.-Has averiguado pronto donde trabajo, pero no hacia falta que te abrieras la cabeza para verme. -Ver a Lexa tan paralizada le hacia venirse arriba, tomar el control.

-Vale, me he dado un golpe más fuerte de lo normal y ahora estoy en el suelo de parcking desangrándome.

-No digas tonterías o pensaré que es más serio de lo que parece.-Avanzo y se preparo el materia necesario sobre la mesa que había al lado de la camilla. -Déjame ver eso.-Se acerco lo necesario y más sin darse cuenta.-Vas ha necesitar un punto, no te muevas.- No lo iba hacer, antes no se había percatado del escote de la rubia, pero ahora lo tenia a unos centímetros de su cara, de su boca, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, vio como la piel de los pechos se erizaba, Clarke estaba notando su mirada pero no tenia fuerzas para apartarla, la rubia cogió su barbilla y le levanto la cara.-Mis ojos están aquí arriba.-Asintieron las dos. -Deja que te limpie esa cara.-Cogió una gasa húmeda con suero, limpio su frente, bajo por el lado izquierdo de la nariz, lo hacia lentamente, estaba disfrutando de aquel momento, llego a sus labios, los miró con deseo, mientras los limpiaba suavemente, Lexa los humedeció con su lengua, la quería matar, terminaría explotando.

-¿Me puedo ir ya? -Pregunto impaciente rompiendo aquel momento, la rubia le cubrió la herida con una tirita y asintió.

Volvió al trabajo, Clarke la había excitado demasiado y ahora desbordaba energía, se había controlado demasiado en la consulta para no agarrar sus caderas, besarla y puesto que ya estaba sobre la camilla le podrían haber dado uso, disipo aquellos pensamientos y centro su energía en lo que tenia que hacer, había perdido bastante tiempo y tenia que entregar los coches terminados.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta no había nada más que hacer, miró la hora, Murphy estaría apunto de llegar y relevarla, no quería ver a Clarke, le atraía demasiado y lo menos que quería era crear un problema entre ellas que afectara a la relación de Lincoln, Octavia le encantaba ya la consideraba de la familia.

-Te he traído un café con leche, espero que te guste.-Traía un café en cada mano, era adorable.

-Gracias.-Cogió uno de los cafés mientras veía como la rubia inspeccionaba inspeccionaba su 500L.-¿Y bien?

-Es una pasada, ¿Cuanto te debo?-le hizo pucheros.

-Invita la casa.-desvío la mirada.

-Menuda rebaja, venga va cóbrame algo.-insistió, pero Lexa la ignoró. -¿Puedo verte esa herida?-Se acerco a Lexa y por primera vez mirando su frente se dio cuenta que era al menos una cabeza más alta que ella.

-¿Quieres que te levante en brazos para que puedas llegar?-Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que contenía una carcajada tras ella.

-Anda pero si sabes bromear.-Le espeto sarcástica fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Quien ha dicho que bromee? Quizás me estoy metiendo contigo por puro placer.- Cedió, se apoyo sobre el mostrador dejando su herida al alcance de Clarke.-Toda tuya.

Esas dos palabras resonaban en la mente de la rubia, mientras se acercaba tímidamente, no sabia en que momento había perdido el control de la situación, pero no le sorprendía, Lexa era experta en todo tipo de cambios. Despego la tirita y no puedo evitar reír, se la volvió a pegar apretando lo suficiente para que le doliera a la morena y soltara un pequeño quejido, eso le complació.

-Te esta saliendo un chichón enorme, vas a parecer un unicornio.-dijo divertida.

-¡Llegas tarde Murphy!-Le informo, pero no sonaba enfadada.

-Lo sé comandante, lo siento.- el chico paso con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y wanheda? -Pregunto Clarke.-¿Se llamaba así tu moto no?

-Sí -Sonrió ante la buena memoria de aquella chica.-en el bar, he venido andando desde casa de Lincoln, anoche termine de madrugada en su casa.

-Te acercaré a por ella, ¿Fuiste a la fiesta del moto club?

-¿Qué?-se quedo pensativa.- No me acorde de la fiesta, no tienes porque llevarme.-Entro al pequeño almacén para salir con su casco de nuevo.

-¿Que menos por la limpieza?

Lexa asintió, se despidió de Murphy, parecía igual de raro que ella, y se subieron las dos en el coche de la rubia, Lexa empezó a buscar desesperadamente dentro de su casco y soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Te puedo pedir un gran favor?-Miró a Clarke esta asintió.-¿Me dejas llamar a alguien con tu móvil? -la rubia volvió ha asentir.- No me juzgues.-¿Aquello era un ruego?

-No lo haré. -¿Segura? No, no lo estaba.

Lexa cogió el móvil de la rubia y luego se saco el suyo del bolsillo, Clarke la miraba confusa, marco un numero que estaba copiando de su móvil y se lo coloco en el oído.

-¡Ey! Soy Lexa, ya lo sé lo siento, es que trabajaba esta mañana y tenia que irme a casa a ducharme y descansar algo, ya, ya, no, no lo guardes, no es mi numero, es el móvil de una amiga, no te lo creerás, he perdido el móvil, las llaves de la moto y un guante, ¿Por casualidad no estarán en tu casa? Me quede en casa de un amigo, me sabia mal despertarte y que gracioso no tenia el móvil para llamarte, sí voy de camino, gracias cariño.-cuelga y evita la mirada de Clarke aunque siente como la penetra con sus ojos azules.-No recuerdo su nombre y tiene mis llaves.-dejo el móvil de Clarke en su sitio.

-¿Así las llamas a todas?-estaba furiosa y no entendía porque y el no obtener respuesta no ayudaba, se había olvidado de su promesa de no juzgarla.-Eres una mentirosa.

-No hago daño a nadie.-Miraba incomoda por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron había una chica sobre la moto de Lexa, una pelirroja, Clarke negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera era la chica del viernes, por puro masoquismo la rubia bajo del coche, quería recordar ese momento para no caer en el juego de Lexa, si se hacia daño con aquello quizás perdiera interés en esos ojos verdes, en esos labios carnosos.

-Si no te hubieras ido en mitad de la noche corriendo y ha oscuras como un ladrón no pasaría esto.-Le dio las llaves junto al guante, fijando su atención en la rubia que la acompañaba.-¿Y ella?

-Es una amiga,-miro las llaves y luego aquella mujer cuyo nombre no recordaba y le dedico una sonrisa.- Gracias cariño.

-Me tengo que ir, pero cualquier cosa llámame.-Le beso la comisura del labio y se fue caminando.

Pese haber visto aquello, Clarke, seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Lexa, ¿La consideraba su amiga? Ella contaba a sus amigos con los dedos de la mano y la acababa de incluir, o quizás era otra mentira para evitar problemas con aquella mujer, ahora mismo tenia sentimientos encontrados, sabia como era la morena con sus amigas, tonteaba todo el rato con Octavia, desde el cariño y el respeto ¿esa era la forma de tratar a sus amigas? ¿entonces la consideraba una amiga? Era un alago pero Clarke no se conformaba solo con eso, hasta sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver aquel inocente beso, Lexa estaba colocando ya las llaves en la moto.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche?-Sonó muy borde.

Lexa se limito a levantar las cejas, se sentó en la moto poniéndose el casco, la odiaba, definitivamente no quería ser amiga de aquella mujer, no quería nada de ella.

-Gracias Clarke.-Le dedico una sonrisa que no expresaba ninguna emoción y se fue.

Clarke miró al interior del bar, busco tras la barra a Lincoln, quizás él pudiera ayudarla, ¿por qué le pidió el viernes que la esperara? Solo vio a una chica rubia que le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue, cuando llego a casa, dio un portazo al entrar.

-¡Joder! ¿Y a ti que te pasa?-Pregunto Octavia incrédula del comportamiento de su amiga, la cual negó con la cabeza.- Bueno quizás te anime saber que dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Lincoln, Lexa...

-Ni me la menciones.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Os habéis acostado?

-No y no es que yo no quiera o ella quiera, ni sé lo que quiere, pero me niego a ser una muesca más es su revolver.-Estaba enfadada consigo misma.

-Clarke, no me he enterado de nada, ¿Te gusta Lexa?- Asintió.- ¡Oh cariño! Lexa... Lexa es complicada.- Octavia la alegría de la huerta entristeció.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?-Desprendía ira en cada una de sus palabras.- Es súper maja conmigo y al instante me ignora completamente, me entran ganas de gritarle de preguntarle qué coño le pasa conmigo.

-¿Has pensado que le puedas gustar?

Oh Octavia, eso era algo que se palpaba en el ambiente, estaba claro que se atraían y mucho, ahora entendía Clarke porque su amiga las había presentado como terreno vedado.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba conduciendo hacia casa de Lexa, se había preparado para ignorarla, hacia dos semanas que no la veía, ni siquiera le había mandando un mensaje, iba a esa fiesta por Lincoln, aparco su coche en la acera a unos metros de la casa, habían más coches de lo normal, así que ya estarían casi todos los invitados allí, llamo y Octavia le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la abrazo y la invito a pasar, guiándola hasta el cumpleañero que se encontraba en el jardín sin camiseta preparando las brasas para la barbacoa, toda su piel morena estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor y seguramente de babas de su novia que se lo comía con los ojos, la rubia lo felicitó, vio a Lexa acercase y disculpándose volvió al interior de la casa, allí vio a alguien con quien sí se llevaba bien, Roan, se acercaron mutuamente y Clarke lo acarició, este se dejo hacer hasta que terminaron jugando.

-Al final me voy a poner celosa.-Lexa los miraba divertida.

-¿De él o de mi?-Puso toda su borderia sobre el asador, pero no obtuvo respuesta, al entrar había visto algo que llamaba su atención, se mordió el labio tragándose el orgullo y pregunto.- ¿Qué hay tras la puerta del final? La que tiene un cartel que dice "No pasar".

-No quieras descubrirlo.

Ya tenia suficiente por hoy, volvió a salir al jardín sin decir nada, rápidamente un chico le ofreció una cerveza, Finn se presento, Clarke acepto la cerveza con una sonrisa, Lexa paso por su lado sin mirarla en dirección a su hermano, Finn empezó a contarle batallitas ella se limitaba a asentir y hacerse la sorprendida, la verdad que prestaba más atención a la conversación que había al otro lado del jardín, los observaba de reojo, Lexa le hablaba a Lincoln apoyada sobre la mesa, parecía abatida, él no dejaba de mirar a Clarke fijamente, cuando volvió a mirar a su hermana para hablarle esta empezó a observar a la rubia fijamente mientras negaba con la cabeza a lo que Lincoln le decía, Clarke echo una ojeada rápida a todo el jardín, en busca de aquella morena, la que sí que era hermana de Lincoln, Costia, pero no la vio. Estaba claro que esos dos estaban hablando de Clarke, esto la incomodo, su amiga era muy cotilla y su novio no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Clarke? -Finn coloco su mano en la espalda de la chica para llamar su atención.

-Vengo al rescate.- Le susurro alguien al oído, al girarse vio a la camarera del Ground que le había sonriendo dos semanas atrás.- Niylah. -Le tendió la mano y Clarke se la estrecho.- ¿Que me dices?

-Luego nos vemos Finn. -Y se fue con aquella rubia. -¿Trabajas en el bar de Anya verdad?

-Sí, yo también me acuerdo de ti.-Hizo que Clarke se ruborizara, tan solo se habían visto unos segundos hacia dos semanas, pero ambas recordaban aquel momento.

-¡Vaya memoria!

-No es fácil olvidarse de una sonrisa tan bonita.-Miró hacia Lexa, las miraba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Eres amiga de Lexa? -Había algo extraño en su voz, no parecía que le cayera muy bien la morena. -Si no recuerdo mal, estabas con ella aquel día.

-Soy amiga de Octavia, casualmente trabajo en el mismo centro comercial que Lexa y la acerque a su moto, la había abandonado en el bar después de una noche de fiesta.

-Típico de Lexa.-Añadió con una sonrisa amarga.- Bueno yo soy amiga de Lincoln, ya sabes compañeros de trabajo.

Clarke se sentía de maravilla con aquella mujer, le hacia cumplidos se comportaba con amabilidad.

-Ahora vengo, no te muevas.- Le dijo la rubia alejándose.

-No lo haré, aquí te espero. - Y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Se estaba meando, no quería alejarse de ella pero no podía evitarlo, malditas necesidades humanas. Llego al baño y estaba cerrado, escucho un gemido, juraría que esa era Raven, eso explicaría porque aun no la había visto en la fiesta ni a ella ni a Anya.

-¿Ocupado? - Pregunto Lexa divertida mirándola desde la esquina del pasillo, su comentario obtuvo indiferencia por parte de Clarke, se acerco a ella. -¡Ven! -Sonó tan seria y autoritaria que la rubia le obedeció, se dirigían a la puerta del cartel.

-¿No se supone que no se puede pasar y que no debo descubrir lo que hay dentro?- Le recordó en un tono borde, volvía a tomar el mando.

-Si no rompes las normas la vida es muy aburrida.-Le respondió divertida abriendo la puerta e indicándole con la cabeza que pasara, a lo que obedeció.- Esa puerta de ahí da un baño.

Clarke no dijo nada y se dirigió directa al baño, cuando salio Lexa la estaba esperando, ¿Aquella era su habitación? Era preciosa, parecía digna del mismo Cesar, todo blanco, excepto la pared del cabecero de la cama que era rojo burdeos, había un simple tocador que consistía en una losa de mármol sobre dos pilares, con un gran espejo y decorado por el busto de una mujer, por detrás asomaban unas plumas de pavo real. Clarke acaricio los labios de la mujer del busto.

-Es preciosa, ¿Quien es? -Realmente estaba en otro mundo.

-Una de las amantes de Zeus,- se detuvo para ver los ojos azules, curiosos de la rubia que deseaba saber más.- cualquiera de ellas, era muy mujeriego, una vez su esposa Hera le ordeno a Argo vigilar a la sacerdotisa por la que Zeus se había interesado, a él no le hizo gracia ya que no podía acercarse a la joven, mando matarlo para poder seducir a la doncella como a muchas otras, cuando Hera descubrió el cadáver de su espía, le arranco los ojos y los deposito en el plumaje del pavo real.

Clarke estaba asimilando toda aquella información, Zeus podía ser perfectamente la morena, se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando aquella peculiar decoración, los ojos del espía de Hera tras el busto de una joven, de una amante, ¿Lexa necesitaba ser vigilada? Por supuesto, creia haber entendido parte del doble sentido de aquella historia.

-¿Cuantas amantes han pasado por esta cama Zeus?.-Había caído en el juego, lo sabia, pero le divertía.

-Lo has pillado, -sonrío satisfecha.- ninguna.- Respondió firmemente.

-No me lo creo, tienes una habitación que te invita a participar en una orgía, a caer en la lujuria, ¿quieres que me crea que no has traído a ninguno de tus ligues de una noche?

-No es mi problema que no me creas, no podría huir de mi casa si lo hiciera.-Miraba el busto, se giró hacia Clarke, estaba preciosa en su cama, aunque tumbada desnuda lo estaría todavía más.- Te he visto con Finn.- Volvió a retirar la mirada.

-No, no es lo que estoy buscando. -Lexa avanzo hacia ella unos pasos poniéndola nerviosa.

-Niylah...

-No es lo que quiero.-La interrumpió, por fin esos ojos verdes la volvieron a mirar, avanzaba hacia ella con firmeza, extendió sus brazos sujetando a Lexa por las caderas con intención de frenarla, pero sus brazos cedieron y la acercaron a un más a ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres Clarke?-su voz sonaba ronca, coloco su mano suavemente en el cuello de la rubia que permanecía sentada en la cama y aferrada a sus caderas, con el pulgar le acaricio la mejilla, esta inclinó su cabeza para sentir aun más aquella mano en ella.

El móvil de Lexa sonó y ella contesto alejándose un metro de Clarke.

-¿Que quieres Lincoln? No, no me he ido, le estoy enseñando la casa a Clarke, no tranquilo, que necesitas, estoy segura, ahora iré. -Colgó y miró a Clarke.-Cierra de nuevo la puerta cuando salgas, voy a comprar unas cosas.

Clarke vio como se iba, aun no entendía que había pasado, le costo unos minutos recomponerse y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dirigiéndose al jardín pero ni rastro de Lexa, alguien la abordo por la espalda.

-¿Donde te habías metido? Te estaba buscando.- Raven le dio un beso a la rubia. -¿Estas bien? - su amiga asintió.- Necesitas beber algo, vamos. -La cogió de la mano y la arrastro con el resto de chicas.

-Pensaba que habías huido.-la recibió Niylah con una sonrisa.

-¡Cuidado que quemo! - aviso Octavia mientras corría con un trozo de carne pinchado en un tenedor.

-Tu siempre quemas cielo. - le respondió Raven juguetona y ambas se lanzaron un beso.

-Abre la boca Clarke.-le metió el trozo de carne en la boca.-¿Te gusta? He hecho yo la salsa.- Clarke asintió, estaba buenísimo.

-Espera que tienes algo de...-le informo Niylah mientras que con su dedo le limpiaba el labio para luego chuparlo, aquello había sido jodidamente sexy y dejo sin palabras a Clarke.

Lexa tardo media hora en regresar, la comida ya estaba lista, Clarke se sentó a la mesa, una mano acaricio sus hombros y se sentó a su lado, Niylah, ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa, cuando miró hacia el frente para ver quien se estaba sentando vio a aquella morena que la volvía loca, con cara de pocos amigos, seguro que le sentaría mal la comida por muy buena que estuviera.

Empezaron a comer, al principio Clarke se sintió violenta, pero viendo como la ignoraba nuevamente Lexa se dejo fluir con la otra rubia, en un momento dado bajo su mirada a sus piernas, Niylah había colocado la mano sobre el muslo de Clarke, la cual levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa. Lexa no podía evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo, aquello empezó a superarle, se tenso tanto que parecía que iba a explotar, Lincoln le acaricio la espalda para apaciguarla.

Después de comer llegaron las copas, todos desperdigados por el jardín Clarke intento acercarse un par de ocasione a Lexa pero le resulto imposible.

Por fin había acabado aquel infierno de fiesta, Lexa quito el cartel de su habitación y lo tiro a la papelera, se quito la ropa y se puso una camiseta ancha, volvió al jardín a recoger aquel desastre así se entretendría un rato y allí estaba Clarke recogiéndolo todo hasta que vio a Lexa, solo llevaba una camiseta, podía ver hasta donde llegaban todos los tatuajes de su pierna, nunca le habían atraído los tatuajes y menos en exceso, pero aquellos le encantaban, quería descubrirlos todos.

-Pensaba que os habíais ido todos.- Estaba confusa, ¿Por qué Clarke se había quedado? Aunque no lo reconociera le gusto la idea.

-Pensé que podría ayudarte a recoger. -Sonrío dulcemente mientras Lexa asentía y empezaron a recoger volviendo a su juego favorito, se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas todo el tiempo pero apenas hablaban, no hacia falta. En seguida todo estuvo en orden.

-Hace una noche preciosa.-Lexa se inclino hacia una silla para coger un cojín, Clarke se descubrió indagando en aquellas braguitas negras que asomaron, la morena no se percato de la mirada indiscreta que le habían dedicado, tiró el cojín al césped y se dejo caer detrás.- Ese es el cinturón de Orión.- Dijo señalando al firmamento, miro a Clarke que la miraba atónita, le sonrío y la invito a tumbarse con ella.

La rubia cogió otro cojín lo dejo en el suelo y se tumbo apoyando la cabeza en el.

-¿Cual? - Lexa se acerco alzo su brazo nuevamente aunque esta vez delante de la cara de Clarke y le señalo las tres estrellas que lo formaban. - ¿Conoces alguna más?

Lexa volvió a su sitio y negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi tío Gustus, fue quien me crío, me las enseño todas una noche de verano pero solo recuerdo esa.-Hizo una pausa.- Niylah es muy buena chica. -Dijo cortante. -Se os veía muy compenetradas.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es lo que quiero.- Aunque lo podría ser. -Solo fui amable con ella...

-Te repites Clarke.- Le interrumpió.- Además no me debes explicaciones. -Aunque sí deseaba oírlas.

-No te las debo, pero somos amigas, las amigas se cuentan las cosas.

Ambas se giraron encontrándose en los ojos de la otra, Lexa se ladeo hacia la rubia, apoyo su codo en el césped y dejo caer la cabeza sobre su mano, mientras la otra mano recorría el vientre de Clarke hasta llegar a su cadera.

-Antes no me has contestado, ¿qué es lo que quieres Clarke?

En esos momentos no pudo aguantar la mirada de Lexa, miro su mano aferrada a su cintura, sus dedos empezaron a escalar por ella, hasta llegar a su brazo donde siguió en trazo de todos aquellos tatuajes con las yemas de sus dedos, se estaba preparando, relajando el hormigueo de su estomago, afronto la mirada de Lexa que seguía clavada en ella esperando una respuesta, Clarke empezó a deslizar su mano hacia arriba, en busca del cuello de Lexa, esta vez no se iba a escapar sin besarla, pero la morena se anticipo a sus intenciones y la beso, fue un beso sencillo pero con fuerza, retocedio unos centímetros, busco en los ojos de Clarke, cuya mano por fin había llegado a aquel cuello estiro hacia abajo con cuidado para volver a conectarse con esos labios, en el instante que lo consiguió su lengua ya se estaba abriendo paso hasta alcanzar la de Lexa que también iba en su busca, dejo caer su peso sobre Clarke, enterró su mano en aquel pelo ondulado brillante como el sol, con la mano que aun estaba en la cadera le dio un pequeño apretón mientras tiraba de ella hacia su cuerpo provocando un pequeño gemido en la rubia quien se aferro al culo de Lexa, empujándola hacia ella, la morena se hizo hueco bajo la camiseta de Clarke recorriendo su torso hasta llegar a su pecho, paro en seco y deshizo todo el recorrido para volver a observa a Clarke sin soltar su cadera, la rubia la sujetaba del brazo para que no se fuera. No entendía nada, solo quería seguir besándola, tocándola, ya hasta le daba igual ser una muesca más, la quería sentir por completo, todo permanencia en silencio, se miraban.

-Tengo que ser sincera contigo Clarke.

-¿No lo puedes ser en otro momento?- Aquella pregunta despertó una tierna sonrisa en Lexa que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

-No quiero que seas como las demás.

-Bueno estamos en tu casa, no puedes huir tu lo dijiste, creo que ya estamos marcando la diferencia.-le soltó el brazo mientras hablaba.

-Me gustas, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, quiero que dejemos el tema claro, por Lincoln y Octavia no quiero que los problemas que yo pueda crear les salpiquen a ellos.

-¿Tienes novia? -Lexa volvió a tumbarse y negó con la cabeza, ahora era Clarke que que se ladeaba hacia ella.- ¿Estas enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde?- Negó con la cabeza mientras Clarke se entristecida viéndola.

-Solía corresponderme, cuando estaba viva...-la voz se le rompió pero quería continuar.- se llamaba Costia era la hermana pequeña de Lincoln, la chica de la foto.

-La recuerdo.-se le había formado a ella también un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.- No tienes que seguir.

-¿Somos amigas no? - esperó la respuesta de Clarke que asintió.- Hace poco más de cuatro años, un coche envistió el suyo en un puente, -se detuvo, tenia que hacerlo para controlar sus lágrimas que se amontonaban detrás de sus ojos clamando ser liberadas.-le juré que siempre la amaría, que mi corazón seria suyo. Sé que no soy una santa Clarke, pero tengo necesidades como todo ser humano, puedes odiarme por ello, no serias la primera. -No seria la primer en odiarla, pero sí la primera por la que se preocuparía por ese hecho, no pudo contenerlas, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar despacio una detrás de otra recorriendo su rostro, se giro para que Clarke no la viera pero cuando la rodeo con sus brazos por detrás no pudo más y derrumbo del todo, la rubia la abrazaba fuertemente, no la iba a dejar romperse.


	6. Chapter 6

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, abrió los ojos, la noche era intensa y la brisa la hacia temblar de frío, seguían en el césped, no recordaba cuando se habían dormido pero Lexa permanecía rodeada por sus brazos, la observo con cariño, la deseaba más que nunca.

La despertó y entraron al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Lexa medio dormida.

-Las 2:30.-respondió mirando su reloj dorado.- Sera mejor que me vaya.

-¿Piensas que voy a dejar que lo hagas? Es muy tarde y estas medio dormida, además en la cama hay sitio de sobra para que podamos dormir sin tocarnos. -Se fue por el pasillo para volver unos minutos después. -En mi baño tienes lo que necesites.

Clarke podia haber aprovechado su ausencia para irse pero no lo hizo, la idea de compartir cama le apetecía mucho más que tener que conducir hasta su casa. Entró en la habitación, la cama le pareció muy pequeña, aunque midiera cinco metros le seguiría pareciendo pequeña sabiendo que Lexa estaría en la otra punta, se encerró en el baño, abrió un pequeño estante, le dio la impresión de que a Lexa no le gustaba mucho tener que ir a comprar y si lo hacia cargaba más de la cuenta, sonrío al imaginar como se sentiría la morena en el supermercado rodeada por desconocidos, habían varias pastas de dientes, varios cepillos en el estante, abrió uno para lavarse los dientes.

Sonó tímidamente la puerta mientras se abría lentamente.

-No tengo pijamas, espero que esto te sirva. -Le mostró una camiseta.

-Es perfecto. -la cogió.

Lexa salió, Clarke desabrocho sus pantalones y se los quito, al incorporarse vio a la morena apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con la boca ligeramente abierta, había vuelto para decir algo pero las palabras no llegaron a salir, se le abrió aun más la boca cuando sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo, quería hablar pero no podía, una mueca perversa se dibujo en la cara de la rubia quien empezó a quitarse la camiseta para deleite de Lexa, notó las manos de esta en sus brazos ayudándola a deshacerse de la camiseta, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos hasta llegar a sus carderas y la pego a su cuerpo, rozando sus carnosos labios por el cuello de la rubia.

-Eres muy mala Clarke.-Le ronroneó en el oído, la rubia se limito a sonreír mientras sentía aquellos labios en su cuello, las manos de Lexa habían llegado a su sujetador y jugaba con el cierre, su mirada estaba pidiendo permiso.

Clarke se limito a asentir, noto que sus pechos se liberaban de la presión del sujetador, mientras este caía al suelo, las manos de Lexa se deslizaban por su vientre hasta agarrar sus pechos, los apretaba suavemente mientras observaba en el espejo la escena, sin romper el contacto visual, una de sus manos descendió introduciéndose en su ropa interior y acariciándola, media sonrisa apareció en su cara al notar la humedad que había ahí dentro, siguió acariciándola con sus dedos, ambas respiraban agitadas, a Clarke se le escapo un pequeño gemido mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, Lexa le pidió que la mirara y ella obedeció, apoyo sus manos en el tocador del baño, sentía el roce de los labios de la morena recorriendo su cuello y su hombro, solo eran caricias pero estaba enloqueciendo sobre todo cuando aumento las caricias en su clítoris, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando llego, se giró para encontrarse con Lexa de cara y se besaron deseosas, la morena la arrastro hacia la cama, se dejaron caer sobre ella y empezó a explorar su cuerpo con besos, bajo por su cuello, por sus pechos, atrapo un pezón en su boca antes de continuar, engancho el elástico del tanga de Clarke con sus dedos deslizandolo hacia abajo mientras seguía llenándola de besos y suaves mordiscos, volvió a la boca de la rubia, la cual se incorporo un poco para quitarle la camiseta a Lexa, necesitaba saber hasta donde llegaban los tatuajes de su brazo y conocer los que ocultaba, los observo detenidamente, los recorrió con sus dedos se detenían en su clavícula, bajo la mirada, tenia otro cubriendo toda la vejiga, quería ver esos pechos que habían quedado desnudos, una mueca de dolor y excitación se apodero de su rostro al ver el piercing que tenia en su pezón, lo lamió, lo beso tiro un poco de el mientras terminaba de desnudarla, quitando la única pieza que cubría cierta parte de su anatomía que deseaba con ansiedad, no podía resistir la acarició, estaba húmeda, un calor la invadió, rápidamente entro en ella, la morena se movía sobre sus dedos queriéndola sentir aun más dentro, ambas aceleraron el ritmo, lo necesitaban, ya se lo tomarían con más calma en el siguiente, la morena arqueo su espalda, todo su cuerpo se tensó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás estaba apunto de llegar, Clarke le mordió el cuello y exploto en un gran orgasmo.

Por la mañana Clarke extendió su mano sobre la cama, abrió un ojo, genial Lexa no estaba, ¿se habría ido de su propia casa? Escucho el agua de la ducha, eso le recordó que se estaba meando, y mucho, no se puso nada y entró al baño.

-¿Clarke?-Pregunto desde la ducha.

-Lo siento, no me podía aguantar más.

-No pasa nada, tranquila, ¿me puedes acercar la toalla?

-Estoy desnuda.

-¿Como piensas que estoy yo?

Clarke sonrío al recordad el cuerpo desnudo de Lexa sobre ella, se mordió el labio mientras cogía las toallas, se acerco a la ducha pero se quedo en la entrada esperando, Lexa abrió mirándola de arriba a bajo mordiéndose el labio, cogió su muñeca, le quito las toallas de la mano y las tiro al suelo estirando de la rubia para que entrara, la coloco bajo de agua y la beso, su mano se dirigió hacia abajo haciéndose hueco entre las piernas de la rubia, la miro con sorpresa pero divertida, no podía creer que ya estuviera tan mojada, la llevo contra la pared, apretándola con fuerza contra esta, recorrió su cadera, bajo por su muslo, lo levanto para que Clarke le envolviera la cintura con la pierna, siguió acariciando su muslo, ese trasero que la enloquecía, sus labios que apenas hace unas horas había saboreado y llego a su entrada, estaba todavía aun más mojada, empezó a torturarla, metiendo y sacando la punta de sus dedos, una y otra vez estaba disfrutando con la cara de desesperación y deseo de la rubia mientras devoraba su cuello.

-¡Entra de una vez!-Ordeno.

-Sujétate bien, no vayamos a tener un accidente.

Clarke se aferro fuerte a su cuello cuando sintió esos largos dedos entrar en ella, con la otra mano Lexa le rodeo la cintura apretándola fuerte entre ella y la pared, la rubia enterró la cara en su cuello permitiendo que disfrutara de cada gemido que le producía, le temblaban las piernas, de no ser por Lexa que la sostenía con fuerza ya estaría en el suelo, clavo sus uñas en la espalda de la morena cuando se corrió. Permanecieron unos segundos inmóviles abrazadas todavía mientras Clarke se recuperaba.

-Dejo que termines de ducharte tranquila.-beso a la rubia que trataba de calmarse aun.-Puedes coger ropa de mi armario.-Sonrió y salió de la ducha.

Clarke le cogió una blusa del armario, se puso los pantalones que traía puestos el día anterior y salió al salón, Lexa estaba en la mesa del jardín, se acerco a ella y vio que le había preparado el desayuno, nadie le había preparado el desayuno nunca después de follar, porque eso era lo que había sido, sexo, pero volvía a parecer distante pese al detalle.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-Come algo, anoche no cenaste y después de...-la miro dejando escapar una leve y rápida media sonrisa.- Deberías comer, tienes tiempo de sobra para ir a trabajar.

Clarke se sentó en la mesa, comió algo de fruta, definitivamente Lexa no era el tipo de persona que le preparara el desayuno a cualquiera, se tomo el café, observaba a la morena que tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en el fondo no podía enfadarse con ella, joder se había desnudado en su presencia, era igual que llevar un cartel luminoso que dijera fóllame.

-¿No vas a trabajar?-Pregunto intentando traerla de vuelta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.-Miró esos preciosos ojos azules que parecían confundidos.- ¿Todo bien Clarke? -esta asintió.

Aquel día pasó demasiado rápido, tenia la cabeza en otro mundo, el segundo día ya le peso un poco quería verla y parecía que tampoco había ido a trabajar pero no quería agobiarla, decidió que si Lexa quería repetir que fuera ella quien la buscara.

Pasaron los días, hubiera sido mejor no probar aquel fruto prohibido porque ahora solo quería más, y eso justamente había sido, una más.

Un par de semanas después seguía sin noticias, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, no la veía en el trabajo por el cual pasó varias veces con discreción, no iba al bar, no sabia nada de ella, había sido sincera con ella, ella fue quien la provoco aquel día sabiendo lo que podía esperar y lo que no, no estaba enfadada, solo triste, su ausencia le provocaba una gran tristeza que no entendía, por suerte Niylah lo mitigaba con sus conversaciones en la barra, las cuales se trasladaron al exterior del bar.

Se hicieron buenas amigas, salían de fiesta todas juntas, Raven y Anya seguían con su juego, incluso una noche que Wick salió con ellas, tonteaban delante de él, quizás estaba tan acostumbrado de ver a Raven hacerlo con Clarke y Octavia que no le dio importancia, ni se imagino lo que había tras todos esos gestos. Lincoln pese a ser hombre, aunque en ocasiones parecía una más, un motivo más por lo que le adoraban, se posiciono a favor de Raven, Wick no era de su agrado, le parecía un machito engreído.

Clarke y Niylah se atraían, no se podía negar, empezaron a quedar más seguido, un beso tonto dio paso a otro más frenético, sus manos no podían parar de acariciarse, fueron a casa de Clarke, después de esa noche hubo unas cuantas más.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto Niylah entre risas, estaban desnudas en la cama de Clarke.

-Sí, estaba yo aquí tranquilamente cuando Anya entro corriendo envuelta en una sabana con su ropa en la mano, deje que se vistiera y al salir Wick puso cara de "os he pillado", solo pude ponerme roja y aguantar la risa.

-Entonces...-beso a Clarke.-Ahora piensa que te estas acostando conmigo y con mi jefa.-Asintió haciéndola reír. -Hablando de mi jefa, tengo que ir a trabajar princesa, ya es muy tarde y como llegue tarde Anya me colgará.

-¿Uno rapidito? - sugirió Clarke mientras le mordía el labio y tiraba de el, sonrió al ver que la había convencido.

Llamaron a la puerta, la ignoraron pero se abrió.

-Venga arriba, en cinco minutos en el comedor que tenemos que abrir.-Informo Anya mientras cerraba de nuevo.

-¿Con cinco minutos te basta?- Pregunto Niylah divertida.

-Anda tira, - la empujo cariñosamente para apartarla.- ya nos vemos otro día.

-Cuando quieras princesa.-la beso.

Clarke siguió con su rutina, trabajo casa, cuando le apetecía llamaba a Niylah, no era nada serio pero se divertían juntas, ya había trascurrido un mes en el cual no había visto a Lexa, quizás así fuera mejor, estaba tirada en el sofá descansando, recibió un mensaje, ¿Niylah? La hizo sonreír.

 _ **[Desconocido 17:38] Hola Clarke**_

Al menos no era alguien que se había equivocado, miro la foto de perfil, era un gato, la amplio y su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande al reconocer a Roan, guardo el contacto.

 _ **[Clarke 17:40] ¿Roan? No recuerdo haberte dado mi numero.**_

 _ **[Lexa 17:40] Soy Lexa, puede que Roan se lo pidiera a Lincoln porque a mi se me olvido guardarlo, hubiese sido demasiada tentación tenerlo, este le consulto a Octavia y el resto es historia.**_

 _ **[Clarke 17:41] Cuantas molestias sabiendo donde trabajo y donde vivo.**_

 _ **[Lexa 17:41] No sabia si querías verme, tu también sabes donde vivo.**_

 _ **[Clarke 17:44] ¿Y a que se debe el placer?**_

 _ **[Lexa 17:45] ¿Te apetece un café en el Ground?**_

 _ **[Clarke 17:45] ¿Ahora?**_

 _ **[Lexa 17:47] Si te viene bien claro**_

 _ **[Clarke 17:49] Dame 1 hora, nos vemos allí a las 19:00**_

Dejo el móvil y corrió a la ducha, saco toda la ropa de su armario, en busca de algo informal que le quedara sexy, ¿Por qué no están Octavia y Raven cuando se les necesita? Miró su reloj, apenas eran las 18:07, tenia tiempo de elegir, se probo todo lo que pudo hizo dos montones, quizás y posible.

Salió de casa, volvió a mirar el reloj, 18:33, decidió caminar despacio, estaba súper nerviosa, llego a las 18:49, la persiana estaba medio bajada no parecía haber nadie dentro, alguien la levanto por los aires colgándosela a los hombros y dio vueltas con ella.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Lincoln.-La sangre le bajaba a la cabeza, se estaba empezando a marear, menos mal que la devolvió pronto al suelo.

-Estas guapísima Clarke.-Le dio dos besos. -Puedes entrar, Lexa te esta esperando, esta en la cocina con Anya, como en tu casa.-Le indico que pasara.

-¿Levaba mucho esperando?-Pregunto tímidamente.

-Hemos venido a las cinco todos juntos.

-¿Niylah...

-No trabaja hoy tranquila. -Le corto.

Estaba deseando verla durante todo el mes, todo su cuerpo temblaba no sabia como iba a reaccionar al verla y le asustaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Entró decidida hacia la cocina, se paralizo en la misma entrada al verla reír, estaba preciosa, debería reír más a menudo aunque borde también tenia su atractivo, en segundos ya estaba sumergida en aquellos ojos verdes, sin hablar, sobraban las palabras, Anya cocinaba algo pero no le presto atención.

-¡Hola Clarke!.-Anya se acerco a darle dos besos.-Coge un trozo de tarta de queso y dime si te gusta, no hay manera de que Lexa la pruebe.

Clarke corto un pequeño trozo, le dio un bocado, gruñó, era la mejor que jamas había probado, Lexa la miraba divertida mientas comía, al percatarse le ofreció el ultimo bocado que quedaba, la morena sin romper el contacto visual se inclino a la mano que sostenía el trozo de tarta, abrió la boca atrapando en su interior el pequeño trozo y los dedos de Clarke, su mente se bloqueo, eso no lo esperaba, se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, los retiro suavemente hacia afuera sin dejar de mirar aquellos labios que antes de dejar que escaparan los despido con un beso, el ultimo mes desapareció de golpe, incluso Anya parecía haber desaparecido, Anya.

-Esta muy buena y esta mermelada de arándano me encanta.-Comento Clarke pero sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

-Anda Lexa dale un trozo de la de calabaza.-Volvió a sugerir.

Lexa sonrió con malicia y acorralo a Clarke, se inclino sobre ella paso los brazos a su rededor, la tarta estaba en la mesa a las espaldas de la rubia, en lugar de decirle que se apartara prefirió provocarla, mientras cortaba un trozo lo más lento que puedo la rubia apoyo la cabeza en su mejilla respirando un poco agitada, Lexa retrocedió con el pedazo en su mano, se lo acerco a la boca, Clarke abría la boca intentando alcanzar aquel pedazo que Lexa estaba retirando poco a poco, deleitándose con la visión de esa boca y esa lengua.

-¿Has terminado de jugar?- Pregunto algo molesta pero divertida.

Anya se giró para verlas.

-Vale, fuera de mi cocina, salir fuera a tomaros algo que estamos apunto de abrir, yo invito.

-¿Un café con leche?-le pregunto a la rubia que asintió.- Siéntate, ahora te lo saco.

Clarke se sentó y observo como Lexa preparaba los cafés mientras le dedicaba miradas, Anya le saco un trozo de tarta con dos cucharillas.

-Comportaros.

La rubia asintió y ella volvió a la cocina, la morena llevo los cafés a la mesa y se sentó delante de ella.

-Perdón por lo de la cocina.-Volvía a estar seria.

-¿Eso es arrepentimiento?-La acababa de confundir, como siempre, una de cal y una de arena.

-Niylah es buena chica.-dijo Lexa mirando su café.

-¿A que viene eso?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Os vi el otro día, se os ve felices, me alegro por vosotras.

-No, no hay ningún nosotras,-aquel mes transcurrido la golpeo directamente, ¿las había visto? ¿Donde? ¿Cuando?- simplemente quedamos de vez en cuando,-miro su café algo avergonzada. -solo es sexo.

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones Clarke.-Su café parecía más interesante que la rubia.

-¿Y tu donde has estado?-Pregunto a la defensiva.

-Necesitaba pensar, despejarme, cogí a Wanheda y simplemente nos dejamos llevar, nosotras, la carretera...

-Qué desperdicio de gasolina.-le interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Tu crees?-volvía a divertirse.

-¿Y donde te llevo la carretera?-parecía algo molesta.

-A ningún sitio en concreto y a todos lados, ¿Has visto "Easy Rider"?

-¿Me estas vacilando?-entrecerró los ojos intentando comprenderla. -Esto es increíble no sé porque he venido.-negó con la cabeza.-Mira si le quieres tomar el pelo a alguien perfecto, pero no va a ser a mí.-Se levantó.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo? Por haberme ido digo.-Parecía apenada.

-Claro que no,-soltó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse, parecía que Lexa volvía a tomárselo en serio.- sabia donde me estaba metiendo, solo...-callo y dio un sorbo a su café para encontrarse con la cara molesta de Lexa.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien que venias?-Clarke negó con la cabeza confusa.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, Niylah iba directa hacia su boca, le hizo una cobra y deposito dos besos fugaces en sus mejillas.

-No sabia que estabas aquí princesa.

-Ya, yo pensé que trabajabas.

-Sí, estuve por la mañana haciendo inventario con Anya pero no sé porque a mediodía me ha dicho que me tomará la tarde libre.-dirigió una rápida mirada a Lexa.-¿Y que haces aquí?

-Estaba aburrida en casa y Lexa me invito a tomar algo.-¿Tenia la tarde libre y no la había llamado? Aquello la hirió un poco, las rubias miraron a Lexa que no aparto la vista del café, se empezaba a sentir incomoda, pero no le debía explicaciones a ninguna de las dos.

-Bueno, cuando termines si quieres una copa estaré fuera con mis amigas o si quieres salir esta noche me avisas he quedado con Raven, ¿Vale peque?.-la rubia asintió y ella simplemente salió.

Lexa se levanto hecha una furia dirección al baño Clarke la siguió, no podía con ella cuando se comportaba como un niño enrabietado, una vez dentro cerro la puerta.

-¿Que coño te pasa Lexa?-Se estaba hartando nuevamente de esos cambios bruscos de humor.

-Que soy idiota.

-Sí, lo eres. -la morena la miraba estupefacta.-¿Por qué te molesta?

Lexa volvió hacia la puerta para salir sin mirarla, pero la rubia sostuvo la puerta para que no la abriera.

-¡Déjame salir! No pasa nada si quieres ir con ella, yo me fui, entiendo si he perdido mi oportunidad.

-No.-su voz tenia una fuerza especial.

-¿Qué quieres Clarke?-pregunto cansada.

No respondió, simplemente la beso, sus lenguas se encontraron rápido, Lexa la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia ella, Clarke se separo de ella, le dedico una mirada furiosa la agarro fuerte su mano y abrió la puerta del baño, la saco a tirones sin mirar a nadie y la arrastro hacia su casa, al llegar la empujo dentro y cerro la puerta.

-No puedo con tus cambios de humor, me sacan de quicio, eres insoportable, ¿No sabes hablar las cosas como una persona adulta?-Le estaba gritando, lo había reprimido durante mucho tiempo.

-No quiero hablar.-Miraba distraída el suelo, como una niña a la que su madre le echa la bronca.

-¿Y qué quieres Lexa? Porque me estas volviendo loca.-le espeto.

Sus ojos se volvieron a conectar y se abalanzaron una sobre la otra, fundiéndose en un beso desesperado, Lexa la levanto sentándola sobre la mesa del comedor, Clarke le mordía el cuello mientras ella desabrochaba su pantalón, la rubia se tumbo en la mesa y levanto sus caderas para que el pantalón saliera, Lexa arrastro con ellos el tanga también, recorrió una de sus pierna con los labios y hundió la lengua en su interior la cogió de las caderas hundiéndose más en ella, los gemidos de Clarke eran musica para sus oídos, subió su lengua hasta el clítoris acariciándolo más despacio y sumergió sus dedos dentro de ella, empezó ha acelerar el ritmo progresivamente, sintió los muslos de la rubia apretándola, la presión en sus dedos todo se contraía en su interior, a la rubia se le arqueo la espalda cuando se estaba aproximando y exploto, un escalofrío la recorrió cuando Lexa saco sus dedos haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido, se quedo tumbada sobre la mesa recobrando el aliento, puede que hablar no fuera tan buena idea y menos cuando a Lexa se le da tan mal hablar, mejor hacer algo que a las dos se les diera bien, sí, eso seria mucho mejor, de momento.

-Quiero que seas toda mía.-le confeso la morena mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Clarke asintió, diría cualquier cosa en ese momento, estaba en trance, se incorporo para besarla, bajo de la mesa y la llevo a su habitación, la arrojo sobre la cama y termino de desnudarse ante su mirada.

-Si quieres todo esto en exclusividad,-empezó a gatear por la cama hasta encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, salvajes, se inclino a besarla y cuando la morena iba en busca de sus labios los retiró. - Quiero lo mismo, te quiero solo para mí.

-Ya lo soy, no estado con nadie desde el cumpleaños de Lincoln.

Clarke se despertó, Lexa estaba ahí acariciando su brazo, se giro fingiendo una cara de sorpresa.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿estas bien? no has desaparecido.-Empezó a reír.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-dijo divertida.- ¿Le digo también a la siguiente que puede pasar?

-Seria todo un detalle por tu parte,-se coloco encima de de la morena.-pero no has terminado aquí aun.

-¿No?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio, mientras Clarke se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella y negaba con la cabeza.

Terminó exhausta, no podía gesticular palabra alguna, Lexa se puso sus bragas y la primera camiseta que encontró, la de la rubia, salió de la habitación en busca de agua.

-¡Mejor un aquarius!-Grito Clarke desde la habitación.

Lexa iba directa a la nevera sonriendo cuando Raven entró, su cara se descompuso al verla medio desnuda, Niylah apareció por detrás.

-¿Y Octavia?-pregunto con miedo.

-Aquí.-Salió por el pasillo.-No sé que le has hecho a Clarke, he estado apunto de llamar a la policía a los bombero y a una ambulancia, espero que este viva porque lo que he oído...-se detuvo al ver a la compañera de trabajo de su novio.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-pregunto confusa Lexa.

-Ya estaba aquí cuando llegasteis.-recogió los pantalones de Clarke que seguían en el suelo.

Clarke salio envuelta con una sabana al oír las voces ya que no encontraba su camiseta.

-Estoy viva Octavia, gracias por preocuparte.-Cogió los pantalones de sus manos y entonces vio a Niylah detrás de Raven, su cara era un poema.

Arrastró a Lexa a la habitación y se vistieron en silencio.

-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya.

-Como tu quieras.-aquello la había molestado, aunque bien pensado seria lo mejor, así hablaría con Niylah, si es que había algo de lo que hablar.-¿Como vas a volver a casa?

-Llamaré a un taxi.

Acompaño a Lexa a la puerta, no se despidieron simplemente se fue, le hizo un gesto a Niylah con la cabeza para reunirse en la cocina, se arrepintió de inmediato, ni siquiera había pensado que le iba a decir, cogió una cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y dio un trago lo más largo que pudo, a ver si se le ocurría algo mientras.

-Clarke no...

-Déjame explicarte.-Le rogó.

-No hace falta peque de verdad.-Coloco sus manos en la cara de la rubia para observar aquellos ojos azules.

-No sé como hacer esto,-Estaba avergonzada así que apartó la mirada y Niylah la soltó.-había mucha tensión entre nosotras y...-se detuvo, no quería hacer daño a alguien que se había portado tan bien con ella, pero Lexa la había reclamado y ella quería ser suya, debía de terminar lo que fuera que tuviera con Niylah.-Me gustas y estoy segura de que serias la mejor opción sin duda, eres fantástica conmigo pero Lexa también me gusta, me gusta mucho, he intentado evitarlo pero no puedo, me supera.

-No eres ni la primera ni la ultima en caer en el encanto de rebelde sin causa de Lexa, no tenemos una relación para que me des explicaciones, pero no quiero que sufras, te seré sincera yo también, la verdad es que mañana o la próxima vez que te la encuentres te ignorara, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre vosotras, lo sé de primera mano y si no llegamos Raven y yo se hubiera ido sin decirte nada.

Una ira invadió a Clarke al imaginar a Niylah con Lexa, ¿Lo había entendido bien? Ahora lo entendía, el comportamiento tan extraño de esas dos pese a la amistad con Lincoln.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba hablando con un tono de voz bastante elevado.

-No necesito tus consejos, sé lo que debo saber y tienes razón no es asunto tuyo lo que haga o deje de hacer.-Joder se suponía que debía disculparse con ella, pero imaginárselas juntas, ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo?

Raven y Octavia intervinieron, tras apaciguar el ambiente la primera se llevo a Niylah porque habían quedado con Anya cuando esta cerrara el bar.

-¿Clarke cielo estas bien?-Le pregunto Octavia preocupada.

-Sí, solo quiero estar sola, no me apetece salir con vosotros,-se detuvo y corrigió.- bueno con Niylah.

-Pues me quedo contigo o nos vamos nosotras dos de fiesta.

-Ves tú que Lincoln te estará esperando.-beso a su amiga que a regañadientes le hizo caso y se fue.

Se dispuso ha preparar algo para cenar, estaba hambrienta y con motivo, aunque no estaba segura que le entrara algo, le llego un mensaje nuevo.

 _ **[Lexa 22:19] Video: Reproducir "Mónica Naranjo – Que imposible"**_

Estaba molesta con ella pero aun así decidió reproducirlo, tenia curiosidad, la primera vez que escucho la letra su cara reflejaba incredulidad ante lo que oía, le dio una vez más y otra, mientras la escuchaba no dejaba de recordar el cuerpo de Lexa, aquella canción la estaba excitando de mala manera, la escucho una vez más.

 _ **[Lexa 22:36] ¿Me abres la puerta?**_

¿Aquel mensaje era para ella? Se había ido hace rato ¿Habría quedado con otra? Confusa miró por la mirilla, una silueta femenina destacaba en la tenue oscuridad del pasillo, al abrirla se encontró con Lexa.

-Pensaba que te habías ido.-fingía estar molesta ocultando la alegría de que estuviera allí, la invito a pasar.-Iba a cenar ¿Quieres?-la morena asintió y la acompaño a preparar la cena.

-Estaba bajo esperando que se fueran.

-¿Y si no se hubiesen ido? ¿O me hubiese ido con ellas?

-Lincoln...-se detuvo un instante.-Octavia le dijo que habías discutido con Niylah.-Clarke solo asintió.-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Me molesto algo que dijo simplemente.-Ahora estaba molesta de verdad al recordarlo.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Sonaba avergonzada y evitaba la mirada de Clarke.

-Que era normal en ti salir corriendo luego de follar, también dejo caer que vosotras...-se detuvo, no podía pronunciarlo.-que a ella...

-¿Cual de las dos cosas te molesto?-La cortó, sabia a lo que se refería, tampoco quería oírlo y menos de los labios de Clarke.

-No lo sé.-sonó borde

-Clarke, estoy aquí.-la vio asentir.-respecto a Niyla fue una vez hace más de un año, no sabia que trabajaba en el Gound, no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver, ni ella, pero al coincidir de nuevo quiso que hubiera algo más, yo no quería nada de ella, coqueteaba y se mostraba cariñosa conmigo delante de Lincoln, es algo que me molesta mucho por respeto a él y a su hermana, la ignoré hasta que desistió, no le sentó muy bien, pero nunca le di pie para que pensara otra cosa, desde entonces me odia. No sé si lo entiendas, pero me resulta muy incomodo que alguien sea cariñosa conmigo delante de quien era mi cuñado, de alguien que vivió mi relación con Costia.

Claro que lo entendía, si su madre hubiera sido tan atenta con ella y el recuerdo de su padre cuando empezó su relación con Kane, de la misma forma que Lexa lo era con Lincoln y al recuerdo de Costia, se hubieran evitado unas cuantas discusiones, no es que no quisiera que rehiciese su vida, pero como había dicho Lexa la hacia sentir incomoda ver a su madre ser cariñosa con otro hombre.

-Pues conociendo a Octavia, su novio ya estará enterado de lo que ha pasado hoy, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Lincoln sabe lo que pasó el mes pasado, lo sabe todo, no tengo secretos con él.

Tras cenar se tumbaron en el sofá a ver una película de Tarantino de la colección de Octavia, Lexa no dejaba de mirar el reloj de Clarke cada poco tiempo.

-Te regalaré uno.-Dijo algo nerviosa.

-No, no me gusta llevar nada en las muñecas.-Tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Si te tienes que ir no hay problema, puedes hacerlo, además estoy cansada debería irme a dormir.

-Sí que hay un problema, no me quiero ir.

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír, le iba a resultar extremadamente complicado no enamorarse de esa Lexa que estaba empezando a conocer.

 _ **Bueno no soy de muchas palabras pero he leído que he hecho reír y casi llorar siendo rookie, gracias a todos de corazón, espero estar a la altura.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke rodó en su pequeña cama en busca de Lexa su ausencia le hizo despertar, soltó un fuerte suspiro, no sabia si podía acostumbrarse a no preocuparse cada vez que desapareciera de la cama.

Salió al comedor, escuchaba las risas de sus amigas, eran las 7:19, seguro que acababan de llegar a casa, se sorprendió al verlas desayunando con Lexa, a esto sí se podría acostumbrar, se acerco y le dio un pico de buenos días que pareció pillar por sorpresa a la morena, no era su novia, solo una amiga con la que se acostaba, había sido un impulso del que ahora se arrepentía, se aseguro de que sus amigas no hubieran visto aquella respuesta por parte de la morena, estaban sumergidas en el plato de pancakes.

-Queremos que Lexa viva aquí y nos prepare el desayuno todos los días.-consiguió decir Octavia con la boca llena.

-Mmm... quiero estas pancakes dentro de mi.-Raven siempre hacia parecer todo tan erótico.-Lo siento Clarke ya no queda bacón.-Dibujo una sonrisa de culpabilidad en su rostro.

-¿Así que les haces chantaje emocional con comida a mis amigas borrachas?-pregunto divertida la rubia ante la situación.

-Para ser justas Lincoln, Anya y Roan te adoran, además Octavia ya me ama, es mi cuñada, así que básicamente solo estoy conquistando a Raven.

-Ya lo has hecho ojazos.-le sonrío con cara de sueño.-Bueno, es muy agradable vuestra compañía pero me voy a dormir, ni se os ocurra despertarme.-Por causa del alcohol o del sueño, o un poco de todo hablaba a ralentí.

-Quiero dormir contigo.-rogó Octavia tomándola del brazo y yéndose ambas de lado a lado.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por esas dos?-Pregunto confusa y divertida Lexa.

-Para nada, somos las tres como hermanas, solemos dormir juntas muchas veces.-Miró a Lexa.-Gracias, se que es domingo y que te tienes que ir, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa al menos?-dijo un poco apenada.

-Tengo una idea mejor, si no tienes nada que hacer, me llevas a casa y te vienes con nosotras.-Sugirió la morena ilusionada.

-¿A donde?-pregunto curiosa sospesando la oferta.

-Donde la carretera nos lleve.-Guiño un ojo con arrogancia.

-¿Que me pongo?

-Cómoda y ajustada.-Sonrió con malicia.-Pero desayuna primero.

Llegaron a las 9:35 a casa de Lexa, le dijo que buscara una chaqueta y un casco que se le ajustaran sin que le llegara a apretar mientras ella se daba una ducha y se cambiaba, volvió súper sexy, Clarke la miraba embelesada, la morena llevaba unos pantalones de cuero y una camiseta negra ceñida en la que había un dibujo de una hormiga sobre un 93 y bajo decía Marquez, solo pensó en quitárselo todo mientras Lexa se ponía unas botas del armario, giró la cabeza y vio a la rubia embobada mirándola con el casco aun en la mano, se dirigió a ella echo ese pelo dorado hacia atrás y cogió el casco de sus manos, se lo puso y lo abrocho sin que Clarke se moviera, volvió al armario y saco dos pares de guantes.

-Quizás mis guantes te vengan un poco grandes pero tienes que llevarlos, si te gusta la experiencia te compraremos unos.

-¿Que significa Wanheda?-pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-Comandante de la muerte.

-¿Quieres que me suba a una moto que se llama comandante de la muerte?-Lexa asintió divertida.-Estas loca.-Respondió con escepticismo.

-No será la primera vez que subas en ella.

-Me sentía más segura cuando no sabia el significado de su nombre, ¿No podemos cambiarlo simplemente?

-Entonces no hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta y no, no se le puede cambiar el nombre, cuando la tuve por primera vez entre mis piernas me incline sobre ella y me lo susurró.

-Estas fatal.-Le respondió divertida.

Se subieron en la moto, esta vez Clarke ya sabia como colocarse, se alejaron de la ciudad y entraron en la autopista, se tuvo que agarrar más fuerte a Lexa, el aire las golpeaba fuertemente. Lexa frenó para desviarse por una carretera secundaria, los pechos de la rubia le golpearon en la espalda sentirlos y no tocarlos era una tortura.

La rubia empezó a dejarse fluir, sentía a Wanheda entre sus piernas, sentía a Lexa, eran un solo ser, era el baile más sensual que había conocido, sus caderas se movían a la vez en cada curva de izquierda a derecha en un movimiento suave, empezó a tararear "Born to be wild" sentía la libertad quería extender los brazos y abrazarla, Lexa no podía escucharla con el casco y empezó a cantar, se sentía jodidamente bien, se sentía viva, de vez en cuando la morena le señalaba algún paisaje digno de un lienzo.

Empezaron ha ascender por una montaña, se habían alejado bastante de la ciudad, algo llenaba el estomago de la rubia, miedo, miedo al abismo que había bajo ellas, eran demasiados metros de caída no pudo evitar pensar que iba sobre una moto cuyo nombre estaba relacionado con la muerte, condujo su vista hacia el retrovisor, Lexa estaba tan segura, tan concentrada sus ojos se encontraron unas milésimas de segundo en el retrovisor un par de veces y pudo ver como la morena sonreía, ya no sentía miedo, había desaparecido de repente, Lexa le trasmitía seguridad.

Se detuvieron en lo alto, había un bar, lleno de ciclistas, moteros y familias que iban de senderismo, Lexa se levanto la visera y Clarke la imito.

-Pasamos del almuerzo y comemos directamente.-dijo Lexa.

-Tampoco será tan tarde, hemos salido hace un rato.-aquel comentario hizo sonreír a la morena.

-Cuando bajes me lo dices.-dijo divertida.

Clarke no entendía nada, bajo de la moto e inmediatamente lo entendió, se sujeto del hombro de Lexa, no sentía las piernas, se le habían dormido, la morena empezó a reír, miró su reloj, 13:23, llevaban tres horas y media de viaje y apenas se había dado cuenta, pero sus piernas sí lo notaban.

-¿Por cierto estabas cantando?-Pregunto la morena aun divertida mientras bajaba de la moto.

-¿Me has oído?-Preguntó Clarke mientras sentía el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Me has asustado,-confeso riéndose.-estaba oyendo un murmullo extraño y pensé que le pasaba algo a la moto, luego te vi por el retrovisor dándolo todo.-Volvió a reír hasta que se fijo en la cara de mosqueo de la rubia.

Lexa la tomo de la cintura rumbo a una mesa, le aparto la silla para que tomara asiento.

Comieron, la rubia insistió en pagar, luego en pagar a medias, pero Lexa se negó en rotundo a cualquiera de esas opciones, dieron un paseo por el bosque hasta encontrar un sitio donde sentarse y contemplar el mundo bajo ellas.

-Es precioso, ir en moto digo, creo que me tendré que comprar mi propio equipo si quiero seguir acompañándote.-Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa, mientras pensaba como preguntar una curiosidad que le había asaltado hace un rato.-¿Solías venir con Costia?-Preguntó con inseguridad, no tenia si era un tema del que se pudiera hablar.

-No, cuando estábamos juntas aun no la tenia, además ella odiaba las motos, cada domingo cuando íbamos a comer a casa de sus padres tenia que aguantar a su padre, a su hermano y a su novia viendo las carreras en la tele durante horas, la moto me la compre después de su accidente, nunca quiso que lo hiciera.

La rubia miró el pequeño tatuaje que tenia la morena en su muñeca izquierda, el único que había en ese lado del cuerpo, aquel infinito con una C, deberían haberse querido mucho, empezó a seguir el trazo de los tatuajes de su brazo derecho, erizándole la piel, Lexa lo aparto echándolo hacia atrás y apoyándose sobre él para ocultar lo que le hacia sentir.

-¿Qué significan?-Pregunto curiosa Clarke.

-Historia,-sonrió.-tendrás que averiguarlo.-la retó.

-¿Y qué gano a cambio?

-Conocer algo más de mi, ¿no es suficiente?

-Lo pensaré.-la observo y luego dirigió su mirada al horizonte ruborizada.- Tengo una mala idea que me dio Raven aquel día que apareciste en el Ground con tu moto,-Soltó una carcajada, la morena alzo una de sus cejas de modo interrogante.-Básicamente era hacérselo contigo encima de la moto.-Aquello les hizo reír.

-Eso suena peligroso, note su mirada penetrante cuando llegué aquel día, pero yo solo tenia ojos para ti.

-¿Por eso te fuiste con otra? Ya me has llevado a la cama Lexa no tienes porque endulzarme el oído.

-Es verdad, si me hubieras arrastrado dentro del baño no me hubiera ido con nadie esa noche.

-¿Y después que hubiera pasado?-Le gustaba jugar con la morena, más bien caer en sus juegos.

-Nunca lo sabremos.-Le dedico una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.-Tenemos un largo camino de vuelta.

Estaba empezando a caer la noche cuando llegaron al garaje, Clarke bajo de la moto, se quito los guantes y el casco mientras la morena aparcaba la moto, Lexa bajo pensativa, cogió las cosas de las manos de la rubia para guardarlo todo en el armario, Clarke volvió a sentarse sobre la moto, acababa de descubrir una nueva pasión, coloco sus manos en el manillar, se sentía poderosa, las dejo caer sobre el deposito y lo acarició, las llaves aun estaban puestas e imaginó que se sentiría pilotándola, Lexa volvió hacia ellas, le gusto ver a la rubia acariciando a Wanheda.

-Estaba pensando...-pasó una de sus largas pierna sobre el deposito y se sentó en él frente a Clarke.-que la vida es muy aburrida si no se hacen cosas peligrosas.-Empezó a bajar lentamente la cremallera de la chaqueta de la rubia que la miraba incrédula.

Lexa bajo la mirada hasta aquel voluptuoso escote que se asomaba, termino de desabrochar la chaqueta y deposito sus manos en la cintura de Clarke, ascendió con ellas por su vientre, sobre aquellos grandes pechos hasta llegar a los hombros para retirársela dejándola caer sobre la moto, sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones aumentaron, apenas se habían tocado en todo el día, no se habían besado y ambas se morían por hacerlo, fue la morena quien avanzo hacia los labios de la otra que la recibió de inmediato, sus lenguas jugaban lentamente en el interior de sus bocas, la rubia arrastro sus manos sobre los muslos de Lexa en dirección hacia los botones de aquel pantalón de cuero, los desabrocho lentamente mientras la morena tomaba su pierna derecha y la pasaba lentamente por encima de la suya, dejo descender su trasero por el deposito para estar más cerca de Clarke y poder apoyar su pie en el suelo por si la moto se desestabilizaba, sus sexos estaban a centímetros de distancia, no habían dejado de besarse, las manos de Lexa se colaron bajo la camiseta de la rubia, subiéndola despacio hasta sacársela por completo y empezó a recorrer su cuello y sus hombros con suaves besos mientras hacia lo propio con aquel sujetador tan mono, besó sus pechos una vez liberados acariciándole la espalda, cada caricia, cada beso quemaban, en un pequeño instante de lucidez Clarke también desnudo a la morena de cintura para arriba, la cogió del cuello para conectar sus labios de nuevo, dejo caer la mano del cuello hasta la clavícula que cuya simple existencia ya era un pecado, siguió por aquel pecho tan bonito, cuando bajaba por el estomago sintió como este se contraía por el tacto de su mano, introdució la mano dentro del cuero, estaba muy caliente, estaba húmedo, rodeo su cintura con la otra mano la quería más cerca aun.

Lexa desabrocho los vaqueros de la rubia metiéndose en ella también, esta vez no podían perder el control, movían sus caderas lentamente mientras se tocaban una a la otra, intentaban controlar sus cuerpos, sus movimientos, respiraban agitadas, la mano izquierda de la morena apretaba el muslo que Clarke tenia sobre ella, lo soltó un instante para echar su brazo hacia atrás con la mano hacia arriba consiguió llegar a su objetivo, busco con el pulgar el botón de arranque y lo presiono, movió un poco la mano dando gas hasta que la moto arrancó y volvió al muslo de Clarke.

Estaban una dentro de la otra, penetrándose despacio, las vibraciones de la moto bajo ellas las estaba enloqueciendo todavía más, empezaron a jadear, dejaron de besarse necesitaban tomar aliento, presionaron sus frentes con fuerza mirándose a los ojos, estaban apunto de correrse, lo sabían, la rubia se mordió el labio intentando mitigar el gemido.

-No lo reprimas.-alcanzó a susurra Lexa, antes de que Clarke lo dejara salir con fuerza de su interior a la vez que la morena.

Seguían mirándose, ambas salieron lentamente pero no se movieron, las vibraciones entre sus piernas eran agradables, Clarke negó con la cabeza todavía contra la frente de Lexa que esbozo una media sonrisa, la rubia la beso, no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa de niña traviesa.

La morena se inclino hacia la derecha alcanzando las llaves y apago la moto, volvió a mirar fijamente a Clarke, aquella chica le gustaba demasiado.

-Debo irme.-Dijo la rubia acariciando el torso de Lexa que asintió.-¿Te veré en el trabajo mañana?

-Intentare abrirme de nuevo la cabeza para ir a verte.-Bromeó provocando la risa de Clarke.

-Eres idiota.-Respondió divertida mientras bajaba de la moto y recogía su ropa del suelo.

-Y tu preciosa.

Clarke sonrió avergonzada, quería comérsela a besos era adorable, cuando se lo proponía, pero quizás estaba fuera de lugar, se vistió, Lexa no se había movido y la observaba atentamente poniéndola nerviosa, _¿Que iba hacer con esa chica?_ Se preguntaban ambas para si mismas.


	9. Chapter 9

En toda la semana apenas se habían cruzado unos segundos en los pasillos de personal del centro comercial donde trabajaban.

Clarke siempre trabajaba de mañanas porque la consulta médica abría de 9:00 a 17:00, Lexa esa semana trabajaba de tardes, así que cuando una salia de trabajar la otra entraba.

Se habían mandado mensajes graciosos durante la semana pero no habían hablado de nada en concreto.

Era sábado, ya había pasado el medio día pero Clarke no se había quitado el pijama, estaba tirada en el sofá, había comido pizza recalentada de anoche con Octavia, Raven había salido a comer con Wick.

-¿Quien se ha muerto?-Pregunto la rubia cuando vio salir de su habitación a Octavia toda vestida de negro y con el pelo recogido en un moño.

-Lincoln esta solo en el bar, necesita que le ayude, Niylah llegara en unas horas y Anya esta desaparecida y no contesta al teléfono.-Dijo desesperada mientras recorría la casa de un lado a otro en busca de algo.

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa Tavi, ¿Que buscas?-Espetó Clarke.

-Nada ya lo tengo.-Sonrió mostrándole el móvil.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se cerro fuertemente tras Raven, tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Tavi quiero que me pongas la película más violenta que tengas, nada de amor, quiero violencia gratuita.-Se dejo caer en el sofá al lado de la rubia y se cruzo de brazos.

Octavia y Clarke se miraron y Tavi se sentó con ellas, al lado de Raven.

-¿Que ha pasado amor?-Pregunto Octavia con el tono protector de una madre preocupada.

-Anoche lo deje con Anya, la cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado seria y puede, solo puede.-Recalco.- que yo empezara a sentir algo por ella.-Esa ultima frase la dijo de una forma apenas audible.

-Este es el tipo de problemas que conlleva acostarse con un amigo, siempre hay uno que se enamora y acaba sufriendo.-Dijo Clarke deteniéndose en seco, su celebro empapo como una esponja las palabras que acababan de salir por su boca, ella era la menos indicada para aconsejar en esta situación.

Octavia le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a la rubia y prosiguió.-Raven, ¿Has pensado en lo que sientes por Wick? Porqué si estas empezando a sentir algo...

El llanto desconsolado de Raven corto a Octavia que buscaba ayuda en la mirada de Clarke.

-Ese es el problema.-Consiguió balbucear entre sollozos.-Me ha pedido matrimonio.-El llanto se intensifico, pero no era de alegría era de tristeza.

-¿Te vas ha casar?-Grito sorprendida y horrorizada Octavia.

-No.-Grito ofendida Raven mientras movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha frenéticamente.-Estábamos en el restaurante y cuando ha llegado el postre y el cava el muy capullo se ha arrodillado con un pedrusco alucinante de oro, como una puta película mala de amor, ni siquiera me gusta el oro.-Tomó aire.- Me he imaginando pasando toda mi vida con él y he salido corriendo, encima no me he comido el postre y Anya debe odiarme.-Volvió a llorar.

-Raven.-Clarke intentaba aguantar la risa mientras hablaba.-¿Me estas diciendo que te has ido corriendo de un restaurante lleno de gente que seguramente estaría mirando la escena, dejando a Wick de rodillas con un anillo en la mano?

Al segundo las tres estaban riendo a carcajadas, el móvil de Octavia sonó era Lincoln.

-Lo siento amor pero me tengo que ir a trabajar al Ground,-Dijo rápidamente recogiendo sus cosas Tavi.- mantenerme informada de todos, os quiero.-Les lanzo unos besos y se fue.

-¿Desde cuando trabaja Octavia en el Ground?-Pregunto confusa Raven mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-Niylah tardará horas en llegar, lo sé tengo que hablar con ella.-Informo la rubia.

-Sí, no quiero que escupa en nuestras cervezas por tu culpa.-Dijo con cara de horror la morena, parecía algo mejor.

-Y...-Clarke observo a Raven.-Lincoln no sabe nada de Anya, no contesta a sus llamadas.

-Es mi culpa la voy a llamar.

Raven cogió su móvil y marco el numero de Anya, sonaba pero no le contestaba, cogió el móvil de Clarke y volvió a llamar, nada, lo intento de nuevo una y otra vez mientras llegaba un mensaje al móvil de la rubia.

 _ **[Lexa 15:37] ¿Estas con Raven?**_

 _ **[Clarke 15:37] Sí**_

 _ **[Lexa 15:38] He visto vuestras llamadas, tengo el móvil de Anya, anoche cuando llegue de trabajar estaba dormida en mi sofá, no sé que ha pasado con ellas porque no me dirige palabra alguna, lleva todo el día en el jardín sin comer y jugando con los dardos, agujereando mi pared.**_

-Lexa dice que Anya esta en su casa asesinando una pared.-Le comunico la rubia a su amiga.

-Dile que voy de camino.-Raven se levanto pero Clarke la detuvo mientras escribía.

 _ **[Clarke 15:40] Raven quiere ir a tu casa**_

 _ **[Lexa 15:40] ok, la espero**_

Lexa observaba como Anya estampaba los dardos contra la pared con fuerza, solo uno había entrado en la diana, salió para informarle de que Raven estaba de camino.

-No Lexa.-Ordeno Anya sin mirarla.-Ni se te ocurra decirme que me lo dijiste.-Lanzo otro dardo que tras chocar en la pared cayo al césped.

La morena levanto las manos rindiéndose con ella y volvió a entrar a casa para esperar a Raven.

Veinticinco minutos después sonó el timbre y abrió la puerta a Raven, pero no venia sola, Clarke la acompañaba, Raven la observo pidiéndole permiso y Lexa le respondió indicándole con la cabeza que saliera al jardín.

-No quería dejarla sola.-Confeso Clarke pero no podía negar que también quería verla a ella, Lexa asintió.

La morena se dirigió a la cocina saco dos cervezas haciendo que Clarke se reuniera con ella allí, miraron hacia el jardín, estaban discutiendo, se miraron ellas y permanecieron en silencio, tenían que hablar, las dos lo sabían.

-Espero que no se maten.-Comento Lexa mientras volvía a observar a sus amigas.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar nosotras también.-Soltó Clarke intentando llamar la atención de la morena que asintió, aunque parecía no darse por aludida.

Lexa se sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina y miró a la rubia.

-¿Que tal tu semana?-Balanceaba las piernas, estaba nerviosa.

-Bien.-Respondió apresuradamente Clarke, no era de eso de que lo necesitaban hablar, pero ya conocía lo suficiente a Lexa como para saber que si un tema le incomodaba no habría forma de hacerla hablar de él.-Muchos catarros por el aire acondicionado de las tiendas.

Lexa asintió seria y detuvo el movimiento de sus piernas, tendió su mano a la rubia cuando esta la cogió la morena la arrastro colocándola entre sus piernas de espaldas a ella, ambas miraban al jardín, Anya y Raven estaban sentadas abrazadas y llorando.

Lexa apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de Clarke, inspiró su dulce aroma, que bien que olía su pelo, era embriagador, coloco sus labios sobre los cabellos dorados.

-Mañana es domingo.-Murmuro, apenas se le entendía con todo el pelo bajo sus labios.

-Se me olvido,-Clarke aparto la cabeza y la giró en busca de la mirada de la morena, parecía apenada, coloco una de sus manos en el muslo de Lexa.-mañana voy a visitar a mi madre.

La morena asintió aprobando aquello, sintió curiosidad por saber como era la madre de Clarke, no es que la quisiera conocer, odiaba conocer gente, solo sentía curiosidad por saber como era la mujer que crió esa preciosidad de ojos azules que tenia delante.

-La próxima semana si quieres.-Le dedicó una sonrisa vacía a la rubia.

Volvieron a mirar al jardín, sus amigas estaban acurrucadas y empezaban a besarse, parecía que lo habían arreglado, pero ellas se mantuvieron en la cocina dándoles tiempo para que disfrutaran de la reconciliación.

Clarke sintió la mano de Lexa sobre la suya, entrelazando los dedos, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sentía mariposas en el estomago, acaban de activar una cuenta atrás y ni siquiera lo sabían.

Se fueron al Ground las cuatro, para celebrar y que Anya tomara el control de bar, le preocupaba el caos que podrían haber formado sin ella. Octavia las saludo emocionada y sonriendo al verlas llegar, Clarke fue a pedir algo a la barra allí estaba Niylah, rápidamente sintió el brazo de Lexa sobre sus hombros, marcando territorio cosa que a Clarke no le gusto mucho, se quedo sin palabras y la morena pidió las cervezas.

Algo llamo la atención de Clarke, Lincoln estaba en la otra punta observando la escena con una sonrisa, al ver a la rubia le levanto el pulgar, Lexa no se había dado cuenta, siguió la mirada de Clarke y al encontrarse con su hermano soltó a la rubia apresuradamente.

-¿Vamos a la mesa con Raven?-Pregunto Lexa.

-Ahora te alcanzo, quiero hablar con Niylah.-Respondió seria la rubia y espero a que Lexa se alejara.-Siento lo del ultimo día.-Los ojos de Niylah encontraron los suyos.

-Felicidades, la has conseguido.-Le respondió la camarera.

-No estoy segura de ello, mira quería disculparme por mi comportamiento y este no es sitió más apropiado.

-Te llamaré cuando termine aquí o si prefieres esperarme.

Clarke simplemente asintió y se fue a la mesa encontrándose en el camino a Octavia que la abrazó, ya estaban todos en sus puestos y ya no hacia falta así que fue a beber con sus amigas, se lo había ganado esa tarde.

Clarke hablo esa noche con Niylah, volvían a ser amigas y decidieron olvidar todo lo sucedido, el domingo fue muy aburrido comiendo con su madre y Kane, luego los tres se habían sentado en el sofá a ver una película aburridisima a la que la rubia no presto nada de atención, no le entusiasmaban los domingo en familia, se sentía fuera de lugar y que estaba allí por obligación para contentar a su madre.

Era lunes ni siquiera eran las ocho cuando le llego un mensaje a Clarke, abrió un ojo aun podía seguir durmiendo un rato más, volvió a sonar, abrió los ojos de par en par enfadada porque alguien le interrumpiera el sueño, adoraba dormir, se revolvió en la cama para coger el móvil, se sorprendió al ver que era Lexa.

 _ **[Lexa 7:35] Buenos días :)**_

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír, siguió leyendo.

 _ **[Lexa 7:35] ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?**_

 _ **[Clarke 7:37] Claro**_

 _ **[Lexa 7:37] ¿A las 8:20 en la cafetería que hay enfrente de la puerta de personal?**_

 _ **[Clarke 7:37] Allí nos vemos :)**_

Cuando la rubia llego a la cafetería vio de inmediato a Lexa, se saludaron con un simple buenos días acompañado de una sonrisa mientras Clarke tomaba asiento, tenían media hora por delante antes de entrar a trabajar y lo aprovecharon para hablar de cosas triviales.

El martes fue la rubia quien tomo la iniciativa.

 _ **[Clarke 7:40] ¿Desayunamos?**_

 _ **[Lexa 7:41] Claro :)**_

Para cuando llego el miércoles ya se había convertido en una costumbre y acudieron directamente a la cafetería, al igual que el jueves, se había convertido para la rubia en su momento favorito del día, adoraba esa media hora con Lexa, era una razón por la que levantarse antes de hora no le molestaba.

Pero había algo que a Clarke le fascinaba más que esa media hora, tener a Lexa en sus brazos y besarla, eso sucedió el viernes por la noche, habían pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que se acostaron, desde el ultimo beso y tenían ganas.

El viernes por la mañana la rubia se había levantado todavía más pronto para recoger a Lexa e ir a trabajar juntas, se tomaron su café en la cafetería de siempre, la rubia se percato de un nuevo tatuaje en el gemelo izquierdo de Lexa, hasta el momento aquel lado del cuerpo permanecía inmaculado excepto por el infinito y ahora un ave Fenix, sabia que a la morena le encantaba la historia clásica así que no pregunto.

El día se le paso volando a la morena que no había parado ni un instante, a Clarke se le hizo más pesado, no dejo de mirar su reloj a cada minuto deseando terminar y cuando terminó voló hacia el parcking, un rugido familiar se detuvo a su lado, el Porsche 911 negro, brillaba más que la primera vez que lo vio.

-¿Te llevo rubia?-Pregunto Lexa divertida mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla.-Vamos sube, la rubia obedeció y se subió.

-Es el coche que llevabas cuando te conocí.-Sonrió al recordar lo mal que le había caído la morena en aquel instante.

-Sí, es de Ontari nuestra mejor clienta y la más amable.

-¿Y donde vamos?-Preguntó confusa la rubia.-¿No lo iras a robar?-Bromeo

-Voy a aparcarlo solamente.

Tras aparcarlo se dirigieron al lavadero, caminaban juntas pero sin tocarse, Clarke observo que junto a Murphy había otro chico, debería ser Monty el que estaba de vacaciones.

-¿Ese es Monty?-Pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, Murphy ya debería haberse ido pero quiere esperar a que Ontari venga a por el coche, no sé si porque es muy guapa y siempre bromeamos con a ver quien se la liga o porque siempre nos da una buena propina.

-Guapa, amable, con dinero, todo un partidazo ¿No?-Pregunto Clarke un poco celosa.

-Donde tengas la olla no metas la...-Lexa calló y sonrió.-Además el del dinero es su marido, es un jugador de fútbol, muy feo por cierto, ¿No se que verá en él?.-rió.

Se subieron en el coche de Clarke y salieron de allí, Lexa extendió su mano hacia la rubia y empezó ha jugar con los mechones dorados.

-¿Has comido?-Pregunto nerviosa la rubia, tenia que concentrarse en conducir no en la mano de Lexa.

-No he tenido tiempo, Murphy y yo hemos comido unas golosinas que habíamos comprado para el cumpleaños de Monty, cuando ha llegado apenas le quedaban.-Sonreía divertida mientras lo contaba.

-Eso no es comer, cuando lleguemos comes algo ¿Vale?

-Sí mami.-Respondió la morena en tono burlón.

Pesé a las ganas que tenían de fundir sus cuerpos en uno tuvieron que aguantarse, Lexa se quedo en la cocina, comiendo apoyada en la encimera, Clarke se había tumbado en el sofá y pasaba los canales en busca de algo interesante, dejo un documental de historia pensando que a Lexa le gustaría porque no hacían nada más, hablaban de momias y faraones, a la rubia le empezó a interesar porque estaban haciéndoles pruebas de ADN para emparentarlas, la morena iba comentando, anticipándose al narrador.

-Hizo que su hijastro, el único hijo varón que su marido había tenido con su segunda esposa que también era su hermana, se casara con una de sus hijas para asegurarse su posición en la cúspide.

Cuando termino de comer se fue a dar una ducha, volvió minutos después y se tumbo sobre Clarke en el sofá, la rubia la rodeo con sus brazos y Lexa apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Clarke, realmente aquel documental le gustaba, la rubia dejo de mirar y escuchar la tele para observar a Lexa hablar, era algo de no se cansaría nunca, oírla hablar de historia.

-¿Quien es ese?-Preguntó Clarke sin dejar de mirar a la morena que estaba inmersa en el documental.

-Pensaba que a la gente de ciencias solo les gustaba los hechos probados no las conjeturas.-Respondió divertida.

-Venga va...-Realmente le interesaba era como el guión de una telenovela.

-Tras la muerte de su marido y de su hijastro su nombre desapareció de golpe, de la misma manera que aparecía este nuevo faraón, se supone que ella se reconstruyo a si misma como este nuevo faraón.

-¿Su hija no tuvo hijos?-Preguntó confusa.

-El marido de su hija era producto del incesto y ellos mismos compartían el mismo padre y ni te digo sus antepasados.-Clarke asintió escuchándola atenta.-Se encontraron unos bebes momificados en la tumba de él, seguramente no sobrevivieron o nacieron muertos directamente.

Sin saber como la morena estaba acariciando el brazo de Clarke, de forma inocente pero la rubia no pudo evitar que la respiración se le disparará y que todo su cuerpo temblara, Lexa se percato, sentía el pecho de Clarke bajo su cara hinchándose y deshinchándose profundamente, levanto la cabeza se encontró con esos ojos azules brillando y no pudo evitar besarla.

A la mañana siguiente fue la morena quien se despertó sola en la cama, la luz del baño estaba encendida y la puerta abierta, se acercó.

-¿Te vas?-Pregunto decepcionada Lexa.-Te iba a invitar a una comida familiar.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos. -Tengo plan, lo siento.-Se limito a decir mientras se vestía, aquello le pareció extraño, solo eran amigas al fin y al cabo.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa acababa de llegar a casa de Lincoln, vivían en la misma urbanización a un par de calles, se necesitaban cerca, sin decir nada se tiró en el sofá y paso los canales hasta encontrar la lucha libre, les encantaba, sobretodo con una buena cerveza y nachos, que ya lo llevaba Lincoln de camino a la mesa auxiliar que había delante del sofá.

-¿No ibas a invitar a Clarke?-Pregunto Lincoln dejando los nachos en la mesa y dándole una de las dos cervezas que llevaba en la mano.

-Ya había quedado.-Su respuesta fue fría.

-¿Me quieres sister?-Pregunto haciendo pucheros, a lo que Lexa solo asintió mientas se llenaba la boca de nachos.-Yo sé con quien ha quedado Clarke.

-No quiero saberlo, es libre de hacer lo que quiera.-Y bebió de su cerveza.

-No me vengas con esas, ambos sabemos que te importa.-Seria su mejor amiga pero sacaba de quicio al más santo de entre los santos con su actitud, se relajo y prosiguió.- ¿Recuerdas que me di cuenta antes que tu que te gustaba mi hermana?

-No hagas comparaciones por favor.-Respondió molesta.

-No son comparaciones Lexa, quiero que te vuelvas a dar cuenta.-Le dijo cariñosamente.-Que te vuelvas a enamorar no quiere decir que vayas a olvidar a Costia, tienes un corazón muy grande, hay sitio para las dos y para mi.-Sonrió.

-Ya lo sé, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo.-Lexa miró su cerveza con cierta tristeza.

-Imagina por un instante que hubiera sido al revés, que en lugar de que mi hermana fuera esa noche a tu casa hubieras venido tú como tantas otras a la mía, ¿te hubiera gustado que Costia hubiera continuado su vida sola sin amor, sin nadie que la llenará? ¿Crees que a ella le gustaría verte así?

-Te tengo a ti y a Octavia, seremos una pareja de tres, pero solo la complaceré a ella, quizás lo haga mejor que tú.-Lexa odiaba las preguntas incomodas y más cuando ella no tenia la razón, así que desviaba el tema.

-No sé como te sigo aguantando después de tantos años.-Dijo aguantando la risa Lincoln.

-Porqué soy adorable.-Respondió sonriendo, se había salido con la suya.

Empezó ha abrirse la puerta, Lexa miró confundida a su hermano.

-Debe ser Tavi.-Dijo sin inmutarse, desde que empezó a llamar así a su novia todos le habían copiado.-Ya puedes empezar a complacer a tu nueva mujer.

-No me lo puedo creer,-Empezó a reírse la morena.-¿Le has dado la llave de tu casa?-Octavia ya había entrado pero a Lexa le daba igual que escuchará, ya era de la familia.-Sois adorables.

Ninguno se había movido del sofá para recibir a Octavia, tenían planeado otra cosa, cuando asomo por detrás del sofá la cabeza de Octavia ambos depositaron un beso en su mejilla, Lexa estiró los brazos buscando un abrazo de su cuñada.

-¿Estas bien cielo?-Le pregunto Tavi a Lexa inclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá para abrazarla.

-Sí, te informo que a partir de ahora somos un trío amoroso, pero no te preocupes que no pienso tocar a Lincoln ni con un palo.-Dijo divertida Lexa haciendo que su hermano pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-No me puedo creer que estéis viendo lucha libre.-Dijo Tavi aun abrazada a Lexa.

-Lucha libre.-Gritaron a la vez Lexa y Lincoln, mientas este se incorporaba para coger las caderas de su novia y tirarla sobre ellos en el sofá, ambos le hacían cosquillas mientras Octavia gritaba y luchaba para liberarse.

Una risa procedente de la entrada llamó la atención de Lexa, se asomo por encima del sofá para ver quien estaba allí pero en realidad no le hacia falta, conocería esa risa en cualquier lado, Clarke.

-¡Sorpresa!-Grito la rubia poco emocionada, provocando la risa en Lincoln y Octavia.

-Como pensé que quizás no la invitarías nos adelantamos Tavi y yo.-Se justifico Lincoln.

-Yo me he enterado en el coche cuando veníamos de camino.-Dijo la rubia avergonzada.

Se repartieron las tareas para preparar la comida, Lincoln cocinaba en el jardín mientas Octavia hacia de pinche, Lexa preparaba la mesa y Clarke hacia una ensalada en la cocina.

Lexa entró en la cocina, abriendo todos los cajones que habían delante de Clarke.

-Pensaba que conocerías la casa mejor que yo.-Bromeó la rubia.

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta que me gusta molestarte?-Pregunto divertida a lo que Clarke rodó los ojos y siguió cortando queso.-¿Puedo?-Pregunto la morena tras ella intentando coger un trozo de queso mientras la rubia se lo impedía y Lexa pasaba hacerle cosquillas.

-Quieta o terminare cortándote.-Amenazo la rubia riéndose.

-Un trozo y te dejo tranquila.-Prometió haciendo pucheros.

-Esperó que nuestros hijos no sean tan malcriados como tú.-Se detuvo al escucharse, ¿Que había dicho? Siguió cortando queso, deseando no haberlo fastidiado todo, no habían hablado del tipo de relación que tenían, cierto que Lexa la quería en exclusividad pero podía ser porque no quisiera comerse las babas de otras, su trato era de amistad, menos cuando se acostaban, no podía perderla, le importaba más de lo que pensaba, escucho como la morena gritaba su nombre, pero siguió cortando.

-¡Clarke para!-Ordeno Lexa pero la rubia no la estaba escuchando, cogió unas servilletas y cubrió el dedo de Clarke, se había cortado, observo a la rubia por su expresión estaba racionando ahora ante el dolor.-¡Tavi cocina! Tenemos una baja.-Gritó.-Y tú conmigo al baño.

Entraron al baño, Lexa sentó a Clarke en el inodoro y empezó ha curarle el dedo, le estaba hablando pero la rubia no la escuchaba, eso le molestaba, pero la rubia ahora lo único que escuchaba la era una radio encendida intentando sintonizar alguna emisora, frecuencia blanca, podía hasta verla, todo pixelado en negro y gris.

-Espero que nuestros hijos no sean tan torpes como tu.-Dijo Lexa en tono borde.

-Yo no soy la que se golpea con coches aparcados.-Logro decir Clarke molesta.

-Anda pero si vuelves hablar, pensaba que también te habías cortado la lengua.-Miró divertida a la rubia pero esta vez no conseguía sacarle la sonrisa.-¿Es por ese comentario que estas así?-Pregunto con tristeza.

-Será mejor que vuelva a casa.-Dijo Clarke evitando la mirada de Lexa.

-¿Por este rasguño? Creo que sobrevivirás.

-¿Eres experta en medicina?

Octavia se asomó y en cuanto Lexa vio a su cuñada salió del baño enfadada en busca de Lincoln.

-¿Estas bien cielo?-Pregunto Octavia a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-Será mejor que me vaya Tavi.-Respondió apenada, parecía que Lexa le había contagiado el miedo de enfrentar los momentos incómodos.

-¿A ver?-Cogió el dedo de Clarke y lo inspecciono.-¿Por este cortecito? Venga Clarke, no nos vas a dejar tirados por esto, ven vamos.-La cogió de la mano y la llevo al sofá.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.-Sonrió y salio al jardín cruzándose con Lincoln.

Cuando Lexa salió furiosa del baño fue directamente al jardín en busca de Lincoln.

-No sé que hacer, estoy intentando abrirme y no me escucha.-Escupió esas palabras sin que su hermano lo entendiera del todo, así que se tranquilizo y se lo explicó mejor.-Estábamos jugando en la cocina, ha hecho un comentario gracioso sobre niños,-Se detuvo pensando.- nuestros.

-Lexa deberíais haber dejado todo claro hace tiempo, solo la estas confundiendo, le dices que no puedes amarla pero la quieres solo para ti, la tratas como si fuera un colega pero de vez en cuando, cuando os apetece os acostáis, ¿No aprendiste nada con lo que les paso a Anya y a Raven?

Tras un rato conversando Lincoln entró al salón cruzándose con su novia que salia al jardín, se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Clarke, observándola detenidamente.

-¿Esto es un complot Linctavia?-Pregunto molesta la rubia.

-Lexa me ha dicho lo que ha pasado,-Detuvo a Clarke para que no hablara con la mano y continuó.-le cuesta mucho expresar lo que siente y si cuando intenta hablarte la ignoras se frustra, pero te aseguro que le importas, jamás la había visto así desde que estuvo con mi hermana.-Se detuvo para observar a la rubia.-Te avisó de que es insoportable,-rió.-pero te puedo asegurar que siente algo por ti.-El chico se puso en pie dispuesto a salir de nuevo al jardín.-¡Ah! El comentario de los niños le ha parecido gracioso, tu decides, no voy ha obligarte a que te quedes si no quieres.

Lincoln salió dejándola sola en el sofá meditando, hasta que apareció Lexa con un vaso de agua.

-¿Mejor?-Pregunto la morena con miedo tendiéndole el vaso de agua.

Clarke asintió y acepto el vaso.-Si cada vez que tengamos que hablar envías a Lincoln como emisario podría llegar a ser extraño.-Comento la rubia mirando por fin a Lexa que sonrió.

-Lo siento.-Permanecía de pie frente a Clarke.-¿Entonces te quedas?

-Creo que sobreviviré.-Sonrió mostrando su dedo.

Lexa se sentó en el sofá mirando a la nada.

-Bien, porque no quiero que te vayas.-Dijo la morena.-Hablaremos después de comer.-Se giró para ver a Clarke que no decía nada estaba paralizada.-Clarke...-A Lexa se le estaba acelerando el pulso el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho, se acostó en el regazo de la rubia intentando conseguir la tranquilidad que esta siempre le proporcionaba.-No sé como hacer esto,-Sintió como colocaba la mano en su hombro, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.-quiero intentarlo.-Tras unos intentes alzó la mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules esperando una respuesta, estaban vidriosos y rojos.-¿No iras a llorar Clarke?-Sonrió.

-Eres idiota.-Clarke la empujo quitándosela de encima, había conseguido hacerla reír, pero Lexa la agarro arrastrándola sobre ella.

-¿Quieres?-Pregunto nuevamente seria la morena, Clarke asintió mientras Lexa le rodeaba la cintura.-Perdona no te he escuchado, te he hecho una pregunta.-Sentía la confianza necesaria para volver a jugar.

-Lincoln tiene razón, eres insoportable aun así...-Clarke se mordió el labio mientras se aseguraba de que nadie miraba pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenia los labios de Lexa sobres lo suyos, abriéndole la boca para introducir su lengua, la apretaba contra ella.-Lexa Lincoln...

-Shhh.-La cayo sobre sus labios para seguir besándola.-¿Y si nos vamos a mi casa?-Le ronroneo en la oreja a la rubia.

-Os esperáis a después de comer.-Ordeno Lincoln desde la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el jardín.-Por cierto Bienvenida a la familia Clarke, os esperamos fuera.-Dijo felizmente antes de volver a salir.

Clarke observo la expresión facial de Lexa, estaba roja como un tomate, era gracioso pero contuvo la risa.

-Tendremos que comer.-Dijo levantándose mientras Clarke le abría paso.-Bienvenida.-Tomó la mano de la rubia y sin soltarla la saco al jardín.

Habían disfrutado de una comida genial en parejas, pero necesitaban intimidad, se escabulleron en cuanto pudieron con escusas tan tontas que solo consiguieron hacer reír a Octavia y a Lincoln.

Caminaron de la mano hasta casa de Lexa, cuando ya estaban dentro la morena se giró confusa hacia esos ojos azules.

-¿Entonces somos novias?-Frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba.

-No me lo has pedido, solo has dicho que querías intentarlo, pero no has especificado el qué.-Respondió la rubia juguetona.

-Vaya, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto Lexa sonriendo.

-Sí.-Contesto Clarke besándola ya.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero soy un poco insoportable, solo un poco.-Confesó bromeando.

-Creo que sobreviviré a ello.

 **El próximo ya es el ultimo, aunque no sé si sea necesario, he empezado otro fic con mi pasión como escenario. Gracias a todos**.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke estaba en su consulta sola cuando entró Lexa con un trapo en la nariz.

-¡Dios! Creo que deberías de dejar de auto lesionarte para venir a verme.-Dijo Clarke divertida.-Siéntate, si te desfiguras ya no voy a quererte.

-¿A pero que me quieres?-Pregunto Lexa haciéndose la sorprendida.

-No mucho la verdad.-Les encantaba jugar.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunto la doctora.

-Murphy estaba dentro de un coche cerré un momento la puerta y él la abrió de golpe, no se ha dado cuenta.

-Os voy ha empezar a cobrar cada visita a los tres.-Dijo la rubia taponándole una de las fosas nasales.-Por suerte no te la ha roto.

-Te quiero.-Confesó la morena tomando por sorpresa a Clarke que se paralizo.-Quizás no necesitabas saberlo viendo tu reacción.-Empezó a reír.

-Eres idiota.-La beso.

-¿Nos vemos luego en mi casa?-Pregunto Lexa antes de irse a lo que la rubia asintió dándole un beso.

Clarke llegó a casa de Lexa, llamó pero aun no había llegado la morena, se sentó en su coche a esperar.

Esperó durante una hora, ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje para avisar de que llegaba tarde o no llegaba.

 _ **[Clarke 18:07] Me voy a mi casa**_

Una vez en su casa sonó el timbre de la puerta de arriba repetidas veces, abrió y era Lexa.

-Lo siento, ha llegado trabajo y Monty no podía con todo el solo.-Se disculpo la morena.

-Te daría un puñetazo en la nariz de no ser que ya te la han reventado hoy.-Confeso algo divertida.- Podrías haber avisado y no hubiera hecho la idiota delante de tu casa.

-¿Si te doy una cosa me perdonas?-La morena le hizo pucheros.

-Depende.-Sospeso la oferta Clarke, Lexa se puso de rodillas ante ella y saco una caja de la joyería.-Oye te costó decidirte, ¿Pero ahora no crees que estas corriendo mucho?

-¿Entonces no lo quieres?-Preguntó Lexa confundida.

-¿Que es?-La rubia estaba algo asustada.

-Si no lo abres no lo descubriremos.-Estaba disfrutando con la cara de miedo y confusión de Clarke.

-Puede que salga corriendo como Raven si lo abro.-Contuvo una sonrisa mordiéndose los labios.

-Correré el riesgo.

Clarke tomo la pequeña caja y la abrió, su cara fue un poema al ver unas llaves.

-¿Como me he de tomar esto?-Preguntó la rubia confusa.

-Es para que no me tengas que esperar durante horas como un perrito abandonado.-Dijo Lexa sonriendo.

-Eres idiota pero adorable.-La beso.

Unos meses después.

-¡Clarke!-Gritó Lexa molesta rebuscando en su armario.-¿Has visto la camiseta de...-Se detuvo cuando la rubia entro en su habitación con tan solo una camiseta, su camiseta y unas bragas.-nada ya la he encontrado.

-Eso tiene una solución sencilla.-Se quito la camiseta mientras se acercaba a Lexa y se la ofreció.-¿Ves?

-A eso yo lo llamo chantaje.-Se levanto y tomo de la cintura a la rubia.

-Puede ser.-Beso a su novia y la empujo a la cama, poniéndose sobre ella a horcajadas.

-Pero no te vas a librar de ayudarme hacerte un hueco en el armario, así que ya puedes elegir que lado quieres.

-¿Me vas hacer hueco en tu armario?-Pregunto sorprendida Clarke.

-Sí,-Respondió sin estar muy segura.-tienes todas tus cosas esparcidas por la casa y así no encuentro nada, además prácticamente vives aquí, de hecho podrías trasladarte definitivamente de una vez, ahora que Octavia esta viviendo con Lincoln y estar viviendo con Anya y Raven debe ser una tortura ¿no?

-¡Te quiero!-Grito Clarke mientras se la comía a besos.


End file.
